


Ghost Crime

by Tsubaki94



Series: The Pro's and Con's of being Danny Phantom [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Murder, No pairing - Freeform, Possesion, jack the ripper ledgend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: When Danny, Tucker and Sam takes a tripp to Chicago they expect a less ghost hectic time, But are pulled in to the BAU's investigation of a new serial killer.This takes place 2 years after the Danny Phantom show ignoring the last episodes of the show.And between ep 4 and 5 of Criminal Minds Season 12.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun and I want to share it whit the rest of the fandom.

The November vacation hadn’t come at a better time, Danny, Sam and Tucker had an entire week free from school, letting the three take a trip to Chicago, Danny to visit a Convention on Space exploration, Tucker because the same convention would also show the latest in computer science and Sam was checking out a horror movie convention and the university in case she wanted to study there once they finished high school.

They were on their way back to the hotel when a shiver went throw Danny and he saw his own breath on the autumn air. The three exchanged a look and Danny ducked in to an alley changing in to his ghost form, “I’ll be right back, Wait for me at the hotel.” He said to his friends before flying off letting his ghost sense guide him to where the ghost was.

“Sure.” Answered his two friends, they wanted to go with and help with the ghost business but knew better, this was an unfamiliar city, having only brought the Fenton Thermos they might be more in the way than to any help for Danny. Besides hadn’t he been doing this for two years, he could take care of himself.

“I’m feeling for Italian.” Said Tucker continuing the conversation that had gotten interrupted. “How about you?”

“I think Mexican sounds much tastier.” Answered Sam continuing their walk towards the hotel they were staying at.

“Bet you I can find a place where they serve both.” Said Tucker waving his new smartphone which had replaced his old PDA, he had a second phone in his backpack in case the first one broke or he needed the extra computing power.

 

Danny got his ass royally handed to him. When he got to the alley there were a man dressed in a dark trench coat and broad rimed hat standing over a woman barely much older than Danny himself.

Danny hit the man hard in the chest, sending them both tumbling to the ground, rolling to his feats in one movement knees bent and hands up in a boxer stance. He chanced a glance at the woman but saw the blood around her throat and abdomen and knew that no human could survive that much blood loses.

The killer got to his feats much slower, almost drunkenly. ”Really man, here I though ghost didn’t kill the living, if you don’t cunt scaring them to death,” Danny said readying himself for what came next.  Gripping his cane the killer gave it a small twist and drew a thin blade covered in an elegant leaf like pattern and glowing faintly in the darkness of the alley. “Nice blade you got there, care to talk about this like civilize-” Danny didn’t get to finish his sentence before the killer charged forward swiping his sword at Danny making him to dodge.

The fight was going well for Danny until he hit the guy with a ghost ray and the man bled red. _Human_! Though Danny as the killer jabbed at him with the sword. He jumped up in the air out of reach from the sword, he thought.

The killer came at him glowing red eyes filled with malice as he flew after Danny. _Okay,_ Thought Danny, _Ghost overshadowing a human then. Can’t really hurt the pore bastard now can I._ Avoidance tactic didn’t really work out ether, the killer was much more used to hunting its pray than defending from it and Danny was not the best at defense.

The sword-cane seemed to have some kind of ghostly power to it, the blade absorbed all his ghost rays the killer guarded against and when Danny tried a shield it cut straight throw it. The sheath to the blade was just as deadly, the killer swinging it in his other hand like a police knight stick, striking Danny when he was to occupied dodging the blade.

The fight took them up on to the roof of one of the buildings, Danny thought he had things under control, keeping the killer at a distance wiles firing his ghost rays when, faster than many ghosts Danny knew the killer moved getting right up in Danny’s face blade piercing  his lower abdomen and out his back. He had a second to wonder how the killer had moved so fast and stare at the ectoplasm bleeding from the wound before the pain coursed throw his nerve system.

Pain was nothing new to Danny Phantom, the occasional beatings he got from his enemies hadn’t been a dance on roses, he was getting use to always hurting. This pain however was on a completely different level. The blade burnt hot and cold at the same time and something tugged at him drawing his power from his body. Fear, un adulterated fear gripped  him, his breath caught in his chest as he took a step backwards the blade tugging at more than just his  physical form.

Stumbling back he felt the ground disappear under his feet’s. Gravity spun him around as he fell of the roof down into the alley below, giving him a terrifying look of the killer, licking his blade a hungry glint in the glowing red eyes, a grin on his lips now stained green with his blood. Danny hit the dumpster below hard, landing on his shoulder he felt it pop as most of his weight was on it. Letting out a groan the light started at his middle and moved over him turning him back into Danny Fenton.

His instincts told him that he was still in danger, that he had to get up had to go ghost again and defend himself. Rolling, but instead of landing on his feats he went head first into the concrete and blissful painless darkness overcame his senses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAU is no the case, missing their yungest members input as they walk over the crime scene.

Special agent David Rossi walked up to the crime scene tape flanked by his college’s SSI Jennifer Jareau and the team’s newest member SSI Luke Alvez. “I’m just saying it would be nice to have the kids input if he knew of any similar cases.” Said Rossi showing his badge to the officer holding back the civilians getting them through the police tape blocking the alley were the Unsubs last victim lay.

“If nothing else I miss his random facts that I sometimes don’t want to know.” Said J.J. ducking under the crime scene tape that Luke held up for her.

“You can’t blame the kid for taking some time with his mom,” Said Luke following Jennifer, Being new to the team he a good feeling about Spencer Reed.

“I’m just wishing we had the kids input could be useful in this case.” Said Rossi craning to see over the heads and shoulders of a bunch of CSI and EMT’s.

Before he got a better look at the crime scene the Police Inspector John Brown of the Chicago Police Department, an African American who had eaten too many burgers on the long stakeouts, came waddling over to them a sour look on his face. “Agent Rossi, Jareau, Alvez.” He said nodding to them respectively. It hadn’t been the Inspectors choice to bring in the BAU but with two bodies in as many nights he hadn’t had much to say about it when his boss told him that they were coming to help.

“What have you got for us?” Asked Rossi wanting to get to the crime scene but not wanting to miss any details the Inspector already had for them.

“Same as the last lass, only this time our killer got interrupted.” He nodded over his shoulder at a team of EMT’s that was just now raising a stretcher carrying a young black haired teenaged boy, blood covering the left side of his face, an EMT was pressing his hand to the boys abdomen. “The boy got stabbed for his trouble, the EMT’s are taking him to the hospital now, I’m gonna send one of my guys with if you don’t object.” Said the inspector clearly wanting the FBI to see that he was doing his job right.

“If it’s not a problem I’d like to go with them as well, in case he wakes up I’d like to hear from him firsthand what happened.” Jennifer was careful to avoid insulting the Inspectors decisions, giving him a logical reason to why she wanted to go with the ambulance without undermining him.

The Inspector nodded and Jennifer took of walking over to the EMT’s introducing herself and flashing her badge  before they let her jump in the back with the boy, the cop who the Inspector had assign to accompanied them jumped in the front with the driver. “Who found the body?” Asked Luke as the ambulance turned on its lights and sped of down the street.

“That would be Mr Adalie.” He nodded over to a stocky man that had an even bigger belly than Inspector Brown but way more muscles swelling his arms and shoulders, dressed in a cook’s white apron and shirt, an un light cigarette in his hand, his eyes darting over to the dead body and back to the police. “He’s a cook at that Indian restaurant you see at the front, said that he heard something hit the dumpster and went out to check, that’s when he found the boy and our vic.”

Nodding Rossi tapped his finger against his leg thinking for a moment. “Luke you talk to Mr Adalie when the cops are done questioning him, there is something bothering me about his posture.”

Luke had noticed it to and he had a clue to what might be on the big man’s mind. “You got it.” He said to confirm the order.

“Well Inspector if you wouldn’t mind taking me over the crime scene.” The night air was cold and he hoped that this might be the victim that told them the crucial little fact that led them to their Unsub.

“Follow me.” Said Inspector Brown with a sigh clearly not enjoying being the guide for the FBI. They walked up to the CSI who were in the middle of taking pictures and one of them raised his hand to stop them going any closer. “Mic! Tell me you found something good?” Asked the inspector the CSI, a redhead with thick glasses and a wiry body.

“As you can see this scene is less messy than the last one.” He snapped a picture at something red on the ground, a drop of blood Rossi noted also noting the puddle of blood were the boy had obviously been laying up until the EMT’s had gotten to him.

Mic straighten and taking care of where he stepped he turned. “You can see that our killer, like every other time went straight for the throat, a clean cut’s what the ME said but he can’t be sure if any organs were removed from the second cut with out an autopsy.” It was odd Rossi thought hearing a CSI explain what the officer in charge of the crime scene should be telling, “You see the blood on that wall over there.” The redhead pointed at a streak of blood that Rossi knew to mean a cut artery. “The killer was approximately 5,8 maybe 6 feet tall judging from the angel and the cuts on that wall over there .”

“Cuts on the wall?” Rossi asked, this was news, they had yet to identify the weapon the unsub used, more than that it was sharp and most likely easy to hid.

“Yeah, my guess is that it’s ether a long knife or a thin sword.” He clicked on his camera to show pictures of the cuts on the wall. “It looks like our second vic came from over there and was attacked by our killer but I’m not sure how he hit the top of that dumpster, there is blood there that couldn’t belong to our dead vic over here.” Mic showed another picture this one of the dented dumpster lid and a closer look on the blood mixing with something green that looked to be of the same consistency as the blood. “We have taken samples of that green stuff as well and hope the lab can tell us what it is.”

Scratching the stubble on his chin Rossi turned to the dead body. “Have we got any ID on our dead woman?”  He hadn’t allowed himself to look any closer at the body but now he did, the young blond woman’s features burning in to his memories like every one before that he had been too late to save. She had been lovely, laying on her back, dressed in a red coat that laid opened showing a white tank top and short jeans skirt that barely covered her hips drenched in blood, she wore high heeled boots one heel broken but no marks on her knees, she hadn’t fallen before the unsub struck.

“We got her name from her student pass, Evelina Major, there was no driver’s license but it looks like she was ether coming home from school or going out to meet someone.” Said Inspector Brown, “I can’t really see the difference she looks like a hooker anyway.” Rossi ignored the inspectors last comment.

“Thank you for the insight Mr…?” Said Rossi giving the CSI his hand.

“Detective Mickel Vega,” Said the redhead taking Rossi’s hand and smiled.

“Detective Vega,” Rossi corrected himself, _So he is the detective on the case_. Thought Rossi not having had the pleasure of meeting the detective who had been in charge of the case before the BAU had been brought in.

Taking a last look at the victim Rossi walked over to Luke and Mr Adalie but before he could join in the conversation Luke smiled at the man gave him a clap on the shoulder and turned to see Rossi coming over, “Guess what our dear friend Mr Adalie was hiding.” Asked Luke something between a relief and annoyance in his voice.

“That his workers visa expired.” Said Rossi having had his own suspicions and Luke’s handling of the man confirmed it.

“That and he though he heard a fight out here before he heard something hit the dumpster.” Luke tapped his notes and looked over at the door that led into the restaurant.

“What’s bothering you?” Rossi asked taking the mentor role to the newbie.

“Just wondering how he heard the fight and something hit the dumpster, I know from experience that kitchens are noisy and loud, there is no way he could hear a fight in the alley from the kitchen.” Rossi didn’t say anything as he saw Luke’s eyes travel to the small ventilation outlet on the wall just over the dumpster. “No there would still be too much noise unless that’s a store room or a bathroom.”

Rossi nodded. “My money is on the bathroom, notice the cigarette, most likely our Mr Adalie was sneaking a smoke in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of tecnical stuf here and some random new characters that I just added for the sake of NPCs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back whit Danny and he is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you I like to hurt and scare the main character.

Fighting back the familiar heavy mist of someone having wrong his bell Danny groaned, lifting a hand to press against his head his fingers met with a thickly wrapped cloth and his eyes flew open only to be shut again as lights stabbed at his eyes.

“Kid! … Kid! Can you hear me, can you open your eyes kid!” shouted a gruffly voice.

Letting out a groan Danny barred his to sharp teeth’s and slowly opened his eyes squinting at the light picking out the form of a person dressed in the green of an EMT. It took him longer than it should have to realize what the man’s uniform meant and when it did he bolted away.

Instead of putting distance between himself and the EMT however he found that he was strapped to a stretcher and a sharp pain in his abdomen made him cry out in pain and frustration as he tried to bend over finding a sharp pain pulsing through his left arm and shoulder meting somewhere with the pain from his abdomen.

OH Yeah! That was right he’d gotten stabbed, and fallen of a 5 story building right on to a dumpster. _Could have been worse, At least I was in Ghost form and the lid was closed_. He thought trying to breathe through the pain.

Voices broke throw the noise of blood rushing to his head and hands pressed him down putting his back against the stretcher once more. “Stay down or you’ll hurt yourself even more.” Said the EMT pressing compresses to the wound in Danny’s stomach making it pulse with pain.

He was breathing hard, harder than he did running from Dash during Gym class. A movement  in the corner of his eye made he twisted his head to see a woman dressed in a pantsuit, blond hair pulled up in a ponytail looking down at him worry on her face. She was speaking and it took Danny a moment to hear what she was saying, she was talking in a much calmer toon than the EMT had.

“It’s fine, you’re going be alright, you are safe.” She was saying her voice emitting calm.

“Wer…” croaked Danny and swallowed, his throat was dry. “Were… are...we going.” He managed to say in between heavy breaths, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his his stomach.

“The hospital,” Said the blond woman confirming Danny’s fears, “Can you tell me your name?” she asked still very calm the complete opposite of the swearing EMT at Danny’s side.

Danny barely registered the question, his mind was racing, he and Tucker had joked about what Danny would do if he ended up in a situation like this but none of them had included him being unable to hide his powers. Closing his eyes Danny forced himself to control his breathing much like when he had learned to get his frost powers under control. Breathing in to a count of seven, holding his breath for a count of five before breathing out to a count of eight and then holding his breath again.

“No hospital.” He croaked, right hand pressed against his hurting shoulder. He knew the uncomfortable feeling of dislocated bones, this wasn’t the first time his shoulder had popped out of its socket because he slammed in to something too hard.

“That’s not your call Kid” The EMT glared at Danny. “Care to give us your name.” he asked repeating the woman’s question.

Still pacing his breathing Danny swallowed once more. “Daniel Fenton.” He said doing his best to keep the panic out of his voice, he could feel his heart pounding his chest in a increasingly faster rhythm.

“Nice to meet you Daniel, I’m Alex that’s Agent Jennifer Jareau.” He tugged at something that made Danny’s face go a couple of shades paler.

“Do you have any family we can contact?” asked the agent, her hands twitching as she wanted to do something to stop the boys pain.

“Phone.” Hissed Danny taking his right hand from his shoulder he reached for the phone in his jeans pocket.

“I got it.” Said the EMT Alex and Danny felt his hands digging in his deep pockets finding the keycard to the hotel he, Tucker and Sam was staying at together with his phone. Alex handed them over to agent Jareau who turned on the screen only to find it locked

“What’s your Password?” she asked.

Danny grinned his sharp teethes’ showing once more. “Dash is an Ass.” It was a bit embarrassing saying the password aloud but it was more to prevent Dash from getting in to his phone than for any other reason, besides “Sam” would have been too easy and “Paulina Fenton” wasn’t secure anymore.

“I’m going to call your parents okay.” Said Jareau finding Mom and Dad in Danny’s contacts. _At least it is not Jazz._ Thought Danny knowing to well that his sister would get in her car and drive over to him no matter what time it was or how small the injurie was. Granted this might be a bit more than the normal cuts and bruises Danny got fighting ghosts but he’d gotten worse injuries and still gone to school hours later.

Danny found himself holding his breath as he waited for his parents to pick up, agent Jareaus face shifting from the neutral mask she’d kept preparing to give bad news to parents, to worry and relief when the phone kept ringing and she was eventually sent to voicemail. She tore her head away from the phone as the pre recorded message his mom and dad had talked in started playing. “You’ve reached the Fenton Works! I’m Jack Fenton” “And I’m Maddie” “If you got problems with Ghosts leave a message after the beep with a description of your problem,” “And were we can reach you” “If you’re looking for our Daughter Jazz she is at college you can reach her on her phone,” “Are you looking for Danny try his phone or Call back later! BYE!”

If it weren’t for the fact that Alex was watching him Danny would have gone invisible. His face was glowing hot with embarrassment and for a moment he forgot to be scared of what would happen at the hospital. Jareau left a message informing the Fentons that their son was at a hospital giving the address and a number to call when they heard the message, which they never would if Danny could get Tucker to erase it before they noticed it.

“I’m sorry about that.” Said Danny as agent Jareau turned off the phone.

She shook her head. “You got anyone else I can contact?” The Ambulance turned sharply and Danny’s Lunch threatened to make an encore.

Lifting his hand over his head Danny reached for his phone. “Give it hear.” He said forcing the panic to stay down as he took back his phone and sent a quick message to Tucker in what was apparently gibberish. Once the message was sent he gripped the phone tight doing his best to not think of what would happen when they reached the hospital, closing his eyes as all of his worst nightmares played through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked doing this chapter because we get a hint to how Danny's family is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is in the ER trying to avoid being found out as a half-ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attacks and anxiety

Seconds later the ambulance pulled up at Mercy Hospital ambulance bay, Alex swinging open the ambulance doors, the driver coming around and pulling the stretcher out. Danny felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he was no longer taking slow measured breaths feeling as if he couldn’t draw enough air in to his lungs, he struggled to fight down the fear that was leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

The EMT’s brought him in through the emergency room doors. A doctor clearly in charge, and clearly feed up whit kids getting into fights and getting stabbed only for him to stich up met them. “What you have?” he asked pointing were they should go.

Danny gripped his phone harder biting his own lip, he couldn’t break down, he knew that things weren’t as bad as he imaged them. Still he knew that it was already too late, he was shaking in fear his chest feeling to tight, he was breathing to fast as his mined kept spinning on the same tone.

“Teenager, Names Daniel Fenton, found unconscious with a wound through his abdomen out the back, possible concussion and dislocated shoulder, woke up on the ride here.” Reported Alex and the Doctor turned to face his patient.

“Hi Daniel I’m Doctor Andrews can you hear me?” he asked shining a penlight in Danny’s eyes.

Danny tasted blood realizing he’d bitten too hard on his lip, he swallowed. “Can her you perfectly fine, mind shining that light some were else.” He muttered avoiding eye contact. Dr Andrews said something more that went past Danny’s ears as he tried not to imagine himself strapped to an examination table being dissected, one of his many nightmare scenarios that was part of the reason he was as afraid of hospitals as Tucker.

“You on any drugs?” Asked Dr Andrews as the stretcher came to a halt and with the help of two nurses was Danny shifted from the stretcher to a bead drawing tears of pain from him as he moved. The two nurses dressed in green scrubs jumped to action as soon as he was on the bed, cutting open Danny’s t-shirt and stopped as they saw the scars.

“No.” Answered Danny his heart racing as his mind treated him to nightmare images of what they’d think of the scars. Everything from a rebellious streetfighter to abuse by his parents most likely but there was always a chance they thought of something else. At school he was very conscious of who was in the changing room when he changed for Gym class, he couldn’t wear tank tops and had found an excuse for not being able to participate every time they were swimming, not even his mom and dad knew how many scars he had and that was for the best.

“You get hurt often?” Asked Dr Andrews snapping his fingers at a nurse to attach electrodes to Danny’s chest. Danny didn’t answer his eyes focused on every move the doctor and nurses was doing. His eyes caught on Agent Jareau who had an expression of shock and puzzlement. “You need to answer my questions Daniel or we can’t help you.” Said Dr Andrews his questions had fallen on deaf ears.

Biting his lip hard Danny forced down the panic attack and met the doctors eyes. “Just stitch me up and I’ll be fine.” He said, hearing the bip bip of the heart monitor he looked over at the screen seeing his heart slow down as he got control over his emotions.

“That might be good for the cut on your head but I need to get you through the scanner to check for internal bleeding and then get you to an OR to fix the damage.” Said Dr Andrews cutting open the bandages covering the wound in Danny’s abdomen.

Taking a shaking breath Danny steeled himself. “You are not taking me any were.” He said and the Doctors gray eyes went up to meet his icy blue. Experience told him that any injury he got during a ghost fight didn’t get worse than a deep cut on his human body, his bones could break and be could bleed out but his organs were never damaged.

“Listen kid, I’m pretty sure that your left kidney is right here and if by some miracle it isn’t damaged I’m not going to just stitch you up to have you fall down dead as soon as you walk out of here. So ether you do as I say or things will get unpleasant for you.” Dr Andrews had an EKG out at the same time as he talked, holding the muzzle against Danny’s stomach making him show teethe as he tried not to cry.

“No scans. No operations and no Blood tests.” He growled glaring at the nurse who had picked up a needle clearly aiming it for his arm.

“Is it for some religious reason if so you might just die for what you believe in.“ huffed Andrews his eyes scanning the screen of the EKG not finding anything wrong.

“No, It’s my principle, I’d rather not be here at all.” His vision blurring as he once again heard the rushing sound of blood in his ears. _Thou I might bleed out of I don’t get anything to drink soon._

Andrews redressed the still oozing wounds in Danny’s stomach and back up turning his full attention to the teenager’s hard face. He had time, there were no free fluids in the boys abdomen but that didn’t rule out everything it only meant that he had a bit more time. “I get that you want to act though but injuries like these are serious, you should know if your scars are anything to go on.”

Leveling his eyes on the doctor Danny showed his teeth’s “I’m not acting.” Growled Danny pressing his right hand once more against his dislocated shoulder. It was uncomfortable and hurt. “I have the right to refuse.”

Dr Andrews sigh, he didn’t know what scared the teenager so much he’d refuse help but it was clear he had to build some trust if he was going to help the kid. ”Will you let me have a look at you shoulder at least?”

Cautiously Danny nodded pretty certain that the doctor was trying to build some sort of trust between them in order to get what he wanted, Jazz had done it plenty of times and Danny recognized the behavior. Ether that or the man was going to stick a needle in to his arm and knock him out.

Lowering his hand Danny let Dr Andrews move his arm doing the best he could to relax. “It’s dislocated, I can put it back but it’s going to hurt.”

“I know.” Answered Danny bracing himself as Dr Andrews took a firm grip around his arm and shoulder and with a sickening plop and jab of pain the shoulder was back in place. Danny let go of the breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding, placing his cold hand back on his shoulder.

Andrews eyebrows rose when Danny’s hand touched his. “How much blood did he lose?” He asked looking at agent Jareau.

“Not sure, the EMT said maybe a pint at the crime scene and he didn’t stop bleeding in the ambulance.” Danny looked up at agent Jareau, she had been standing at a distance her eyes always on him observing.

Dr Andrews shook his head turning back to Danny. “You need a blood transfusion, we need to-”

“No.” Said Danny cutting him off. “No blood transfusions, no blood tests. However I wouldn’t mind some water.” He could see anger in the doctors eyes, but really he’d be just fine if he got some water, stitches and some sleep.

Again a shiver went up Danny’s spine before Andrews could start his argument and he saw his own breath in front of him as the light started flickering in the ER.

“LOOK OUT!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a lot easier reading about stuf than it is wrighting. Moste of my knowledge here comes from internet and dramas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More action, More Pain  
> Sam and Tucker to the rescue

 

A shiver went up Danny’s spine in a familiar manner, hi breath became visible in front of him. His eyes darting all over the room and landed on a person opening the doors he himself had just been brought in through. The light started to flicker as the Killer drew his sword and in a single graceful movement sent it flying across the room strait for agent Jareau’s back.

“LOOK OUT!” Shouted Danny, he’d gotten his feet’s under him and flung himself at agent Jareau pushing her down just as he felt the blade go through his hair. They landed on the emergency room floor, the sword embedded were Danny had been on the bed a moment before.

All the light exploded sending the room in to darkness as glass shards rained down. “Stay down.” Hissed Danny rolling of agent Jareau and pulling the electrodes of his chest. He reached inwards finding his ghost powers as egger as always to affect his human form and he sunk down through the floor falling in to a cellar, light forming around his stomach and Danny Phantom landed on the floor.

Jennifer Jareau didn’t listen to Danny, she got on to her feet’s, gun gripped in both hands as she turned to face the attacker.

He was barely visible in the florescent light of emergency signs as he walked steadily towards her. “FBI Stop right there!” she called lifting her gun. She saw the glitter of white teethes before the attackers form blurred and he was suddenly standing right in front of her drawing back his sword red eyes glowing as they caught and held Jennifer’s.

Fear gripped Jareau, she couldn’t move, couldn’t act, couldn’t protect herself as the attacker swung his sword down at her throat. She found herself thinking that this was how the other girls had died before she closed her eyes.

“Watch it pall!” came an echoing voice from beside her. Jareau stared at the two hands that were gripping the swords blade glowing faintly green and she realized that the sword too glowed with a similar florescence.

The killers’ eyes flicked over to the side at the owner of said hands. A man with white hair, glowing green eyes, dressed in black and white and thin skinny arms like a teenager kept the sword inches from her throat a determent look on his face and Jareau suddenly realized he was just a teenager. “Let’s take this outside.” Said the teenager and twisted his body forcing the sword down and away as he flung himself at the attacker. They went flying across the emergency room and through the opposite wall.

The two tumbled to the ground in the parking lot and Danny wasn’t as fast to get up this time as the last. Pressing a hand against his inured side he could feel the ectoplasm oozing through the bandages and his suit. The Killer he noted got to his feet’s just as drunkenly as he had in the alley.

“Really you followed me all the way here, should I be worried about you stalking me?” Said Danny, he charged up and fired a ghost ray at the killer.

Just as he’d expected, the killer blocked the blast with his sword and charged at Danny swinging both parts of the cane as he did. Shields being useless, Danny ducked the swords strike and blocked the sheet with his arms doing his best to get close to the killer, he charged another ghost ray and fired it with both hands taking the killer right in the chest flinging him backwards.

Danny had expected that that blast would have forced the ghost out of the man it was possessing just like it had Walkers goons when he took over most of Amity Park but nothing happened, he’d just made the killer angrier. _Oh crap_.

The killer came at him with that super speed again and Danny felt the sword tug at the fabric of his suit as he avoided getting stabbed again. He floated up in to the air, legs turning to a tail giving him the advantage of movability for all it was worth. The killer could fly to and the small advantage meant Danny avoided the sword and was able to take the hits from the sheet on his uninjured side whilst firing ghost rays that didn’t do much more than sting the killer.

Movement caught in the corner of Danny’s eye and the small distraction left his back open to the sheaths strike sending him down. Landing Danny rolled back on to his feet’s, he backed up dodging the flying killers swipe with it sword, punching him in the stomach sending him rolling over the parking lot.

The killer came up and moved towards Danny but was stopped by a green beam. “Stop right there.” Said Tucker the Fenton Lipstick in his right hand and a Fenton thermos in the other.

Tuckers face went pale as the killer once more showed his inhuman speed closing the distance between them only to get blasted by another beam of green light. “You know the world would be so much easier if people listened to you.” Said Sam a Fenton Plasma gun in her hands aimed at the killer.

“Nice timing.” Said Danny flying over to them popping his knuckles as he did. “Now will you leave the human alone or shall we make you.” He asked green glow of the Fenton weapons and Ghost ray illuminating the parking lot.

The killer shook and second later he was gone. The three friends blinked at the spot where he’d just been and then turned scanning the silent parking lot coming up empty. “I guess we scared him of.” Noted Tucker lowering the lipstick and thermos.

“Guess so.” Sighed Danny landing in front of his friends with light starting at his stomach before splitting and turning him back into Fenton. He stumbled dizzily and gripped his stomach as the pain he’d ignored came back three times worse.

“Danny! You okay?” Asked Sam coming up close to support him. “OH My God you’re bleeding!” Her eyes had landed on the bandages that were slowly turning  bright scarlet.

“Yeah this is a hospital.” Said Tucker pointing out the obvious.

The three turned as the doors to the emergency room was thrown opened and Agent Jareau looked out holding her gun in both hands pointing it at the ground, she was flanked by two guards also holding their guns in both hands pointing them at the ground.

The agent’s eyes scanned the parking lot and landed on Danny and his friends. Sam and Tucker quickly put there Fenton weapons back in there bags and adapted their innocent look witch had fooled many teachers and parents. “Daniel you okay?” She asked coming over to them putting her gun back in its holster.

“Um yeah I’m fine.” Lied Danny gripping his stomach a bit harder as he tasted his own fear again.

Jareau’s eyes swept over the parking lot one more time before she brought her full attention to the three teenagers in front of her. “Your friends?” she asked mentally noting down the two newcomers appearance and stance.

“Yeah and who are you?” asked Sam feeling Danny’s hard grip on the back of her black coat.

“I’m special agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI’s Behavioral analysis unit.” Answered Jareau a look of concern on her face. “May I ask your names?”

Tucker and Sam shared a look but it was Danny who answered. “This is Sam and Tucker.” He introduced. “They are my best friends.” He felt Sam’s grip on him tighten for just a moment.

“Good.” Said Jareau placing her hands on her hips. “Then maybe you two can get your friend to accept treatment before he bleeds out.” The three teenagers looked at each other.

Whatever Jareau had expected from Danny’s friends what she saw wasn’t it. “How bad is it man?” Asked Tucker his eyes noting the bruises that were starting to form.

“It’s not that bad.” Said Danny flinching as Sam pushed away the bangs on his head to show a shallow cut over his left eyebrow. It was bleeding and was mixing with his sweat tracing down his face.

“You haven’t even got any stitches.” She said clearly concerned and clearly annoyed with the medical proficiency of the hospital. Had he made it back to the hotel without involving others she would have been the one to stich him up, she’d done it plenty of times before.

“They wanted to take me for scans and tests.” Said Danny shivering he felt cold witch was not a good thing, his ice core made him naturally cool but he didn’t feel cold.

Sam shook her head. “We get them to stitch you up, I’d rather have a professional do it than my bad handiwork. Don’t worry.” She added as she saw Danny’s face. “I’ll make sure that they don’t do anything else, Promise.” Danny narrowed his eyes on her and she gave him a look that said he better listen to her.

Jareau blinked at the teenagers, none of them were worried at all that Danny’s injuries might need more than stitches. She found herself escorting them in to the emergency room while the guards that had accompanied her swept the parking lot. She couldn’t help but notice that Danny barely needed Sam’s support as they walked in behind her. Tucker left them saying something about finding a vending machine and the other three turned to Dr Andrews who were taking care of a nurse with glass stuck in her palms.

“You found our runaway.” Said Dr Andrews as he saw Jareau leading Danny and Sam into the emergency room. Danny’s eyes flashed with anger at the man’s comment but kept his temper thanks to Sam’s nails digging in to his skin letting him know that his eyes were glowing.

Dr Andrews pointed Danny to a new bed without any glass shards on it and asked Sam to go and wait in the waiting room. “No.” she said hands on hips purple eyes hard with stubbornness. “You are stitching my friend up and then we are leaving.” She said daring the doctor to make her leave.

“As I explained before, we can’t just stitch your friend up without checking for internal damaged or concussion.” Danny rolled his eyes as he saw Sam make up her mind, it was cute the way she set her jaw her nostrils flaring as she drew another breath.

“Okay.” She huffed taking her bag of her shoulder, pulling out the first aid kit she always carried. “I’ll do it myself then.” She said opening the kit to reveal everything she needed. Having fought ghost for over two years getting cuts, scrapes and bruises, broken bones and infections, they had learned what they needed to treat the injuries.

“Don’t forget to clean out the wounds, I hate getting infections.” Said Danny playing along.

“That was you who forgot to clean out your cuts last time Danny not I.” she picked up an unmarked bottle and started to twist of the cap.

“Stop.” Said Dr Andrews grabbing Sam’s hands stopping her. “I’ll stitch up your wounds but then you have to stay here for observation.” He said talking to Danny, his undertone made it sound like a threat.

Sam’s eyes went to Danny who at the word ‘observation’ had gotten a few shades paler. “No can do pal, my friend is leaving here whether you want it or not.” She took of the cap. “This is going to hurt.” She said leaning forward over Danny’s face pouring the liquid over the cut on his forehead.

Danny hissed as the disinfectant stung but knew it was necessary, he wasn’t completely listening to the argument between the doctor and Sam while she cleaned out the cut, until agent Jareau cut in. “Then how about this. You stitch the boy up and he come with me down to the station to answer some questions about the attack, one of my colleagues is a doctor and she can keep an eye on him.”

Sam looked between Danny and the FBI agent, Danny had his left eye close to not get any disinfectant in his eye but the other one was on agent Jareau. He thought for a moment of her proposal, he didn’t like the thought of the police station any better than that of the hospital, but at least it wouldn’t be a hospital. Giving the agent a nod he decided on the lesser of two evils.

 

Stitches hurt. Danny hadn’t noticed the pain when Dr Andrews stitch together the cut on his forehead but had bitten down on cries of pain as he disinfected the cut on his abdomen and then after finishing stitching that cut up Danny curled up into a ball as the man started on his back. The man noticed that there were a lot less scars on his back than is front.

Tucker found them as Dr Andrews put on fresh bandages and handed Danny a bottle of orange juice. “I know you prefer pineapple but they were out.” Explained Tucker as Danny drained the bottle.

“Thanks man.” Said Danny handing back the empty bottle. “Are you finished yet?” he asked the doctor who still insisted on taking Danny through a scan but to no avail. It would be easier getting Danny to do his homework than convince him to willingly let them put him through one of their scanners.

“You are obviously all crazy so what do you care what I say.” Andrews said straightening his arms crossed over his chest. “You should eat something and drink at least another bottle of juice, get some fluids in you and keep up your bloodsugar.”

Danny got up and accepted the t-shirt Tucker offered him. “Will do.” He said shrugging in to the t-shirt without his shoulder bothering him, he’d cooled it down enough to keep himself from feeling and at the same time keep any swelling down.

The three teenagers followed agent Jareau out to the parking lot and stopped as a black SUV pulled up in front of them. An older man with a round face and short hair opened the passenger door. “J.J. I thought you’d talk to the kid in the hospital not bring him to the station.” Said the man, his voice was like Jareau’s calm and low but with more wisdom and humor.

Jareau shrugged. “Where’s Luke?” she asked opening the back door for Danny and his friends.

“Left him at the station, told him to make some coffee seeing as we might have to pull another all-nighter.” The teenagers filed in to the back sets pulling on their seatbelts as Jareau closed the door jumping in to the front passenger seat.

“You kids okay back there?” she asked looking back at the teenagers. Tucker was sitting behind the driver, Sam in the middle digging in her bag and Danny slumped against the door looking a bit pale and as tired as he should feel.

“Yeah we’re fine.” Said Danny the shadows in the car making him look older than he was, emphasizing the dark shadows under his eyes, there was a cold stillness to him that Jareau hadn’t seen in many teenagers.

“This is my friend agent David Rossi,” Rossi waved at the kids, “I’ll introduce you properly when we get to the station.” She said and turned forwards as Rossi turned out into the Chicago night traffic.

“Why aren’t he staying in the hospital?” Asked Rossi in a low enough tone that the kids in the back couldn’t hear him. Or shouldn’t after all they didn’t know how good Danny’s hearing was where as he and his friends did.

“I don’t know.” Answered Jareau. Thinking back to how Danny had acted when he woke up in the ambulance and then when they had arrived at the hospital, she could only think of one thing. “He was scared.” She said.

Rossi glanced back in the mirror seeing Sam hand Danny an orange saying something about her greenhouse. “Did you notice anything else?” Asked Rossi an odd feeling about how the kids acted, like they were watching them just as closely as they were watching the teenagers.

“He has some good reflexes and a high tolerance for pain,” Said Jareau and glanced back at Danny who was peeling the orange staring out the window, the streetlights flashing in his blue eyes. “The doctor think he might be using, or that he is a street fighter because of all the scars.”

Rossi raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?” he asked tending to listen more to his teams profiling than others.

Jareau turned her eyes to the road ahead of them seeing a bit of Lake Michigan as they turned. “I believe that they are keeping something secret.” She said deciding that she was going to give Garcia a call when they got to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how to wright action sceans, I can draw them, I know how it works but I can't for the love of me put it into words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lies begins as the agents tries to get information from Danny.

Sitting slumped down in a couch an empty bottle of water in front of him and a mug of coffee in his hands, Danny sipped at the coffee and looked out the glass wall to were Sam and Tucker were sitting their backs towards him, wearing a set of Fenton headphones each, his father had invented them to cancel out the sound of the everyday world and to pick up the sounds of ghosts, when they had picked up Danny’s voice he’d thrown them away as useless but Sam and Tucker had found good use for them listening to the excuses Danny used to get out of trouble and corroborating his story. Just like they were doing right now.

The door to the small room opened and Agent Rossi held the it open for his college Dr Tara Lewis, a dark skinned woman with a look that reminded Danny of Jazz. “Sorry to keep you waiting Daniel.” Said Rossi closing the door as he and Dr Lewis walked in.

“I prefer Danny, only my parents and Vlad calls me Daniel.” It would have been polite of him to get up but Danny didn’t feel like moving much if he could avoid it, the short walk from the parking lot to the police station had hurt, he’d been grateful when Tucker lent him his shoulder to lean on.

“Danny.” Said Dr Lewis sitting down on the smaller couch a note block and pen in her hands. “As we informed you before you are not under arrest and don’t have to answer our questions. But we would appreciate it if you could tell us what happened in the alley and the hospital so that we might capture the unsub before anyone else gets killed.”

“Unsub?” Asked Danny trying to figure out if he’d ever heard that word before.

“Unidentified Subject, Unsub That’s what we call the killers we profile before we have their identity. It helps to not put any gender or preconceptions to them before we can deliver a profile.” Explained Dr Lewis giving Danny a smile.

Nodding Danny slouch down lower in the couch. “What do you want to know?” he asked having had time to come up with a pretty good explanation while waiting for them.

“To start of what you and your friends are doing in Chicago, you are from Amity Park right?” Asked Rossi he’d taken a seat in a chair opposite Danny.

“There is a convention on space travel in town,” Began Danny. “I wanted to go and Tucker wanted to check out some new tec they got, and I think Sam was going to a Horror movie convention.” He glanced over at his friends backs seeing Sam nod slightly.

“So what made you split up this evening?” Asked Dr Lewis.

“Heard about a good place to get some takeout.” Said Danny scratching his chin. “I told Sam and Tucker to go back to the room while I got the food.” He could see that Dr Lewis was noting something down out of the corner of his eye.

“Then what happened?” Asked Rossi in his calm voice.

Shrugging Danny took another sip of his coffee. “Thought I’d take a short cut turned in to this alley and there stood this man.”

“Can you describe him?” Asked Rossi leaning forwards as he listened.

“Tall, wearing a long dark coat and a broad rimed hat. Never saw his face.” Danny scratched his nose and lowered his hand to hold the mug staring in to the dark coffee.

“What happened then?” Asked Dr Lewis her eyes had narrowed at Danny’s answer.

“Saw the body, the killer saw me and attacked.” He turned his mug staring at his blurred reflection. “I managed to dodge some of the strikes but didn’t see the last one befor...” Danny trailed of remembering the pain of the blade and how it had felt like he was being absorbed by the blade. “The guy throw me onto the dumpster and I don’t remember anything after the ground hit my head.”

Rossi was tapping a finger as the silence wore on. Danny’s eyes went over to Sam and Tuckers backs. “Agent Jareau said that you were attacked at the hospital, can you tell us what happened?” asked Rossi finally breaking the silence.

Closing his eyes Danny thought back to the hospital. “I saw the killer come throw the door and…”

“It was the same attacker?!” Asked Rossi surprise on his face.

“Yeah.” Sighed Danny raising an eyebrow, had the thought it was some stranger of the street or something?

“You are certain of that?” He asked.

Danny rolled his eyes, he was completely certain that the killer in the alley and the attacker at the hospital was the same person but couldn’t say so why without sounding crazy. “He looked the same and aimed for me.” Said Danny explaining it the logical way.

Agent Rossi shared a look with Dr Lewis before he got up and walked out into the conference room were the rest of the BAU were working. “Did I say something wrong?” wondered Danny looking over at Dr Lewis.

“No you might have just given us what we need to close this case.” She said smiling back at him.

 

Agent Rossi hadn’t thought that they get much out of the kid when he and J.J. got to the police station were they had been given there base of operation in the conference room with an accompanying interview room. He had introduced the kids to the team, asked Luke were the coffee he’d asked for was, before separating Danny from his friends and talking quickly whit Detective Mickel.

He and Tara could see that Danny was hiding something, he looked over at his friends, avoided eye contact and scratched his nose, all basic signs of lying. It could also be that he didn’t want to remember some things but he had given them a vital piece of information.

“Emely, J.J.” He said walking out of the small room. “We need to check the videos from the hospitals security cameras, our killer is the same guy who attacked you there.”

Prentice straightened from where she had been sitting going over the forensics report of the last crime scene. “He’s sure about that?” She asked grabbing her phone.

“Yes.” Rossi turned to Agent Jareau who had been watching the teenagers listen to music on their phones, “You go over the witness statements with the officers in charge,” He was exited maybe they get their breakthrough in this case.

“I’m on it but the attacker at the hospital was aiming for me not Daniel.” Said Jennifer a puzzled look on her face.

Rossi shrugged. “I haven’t finished talking to the kid yet, see what you can find we might catch our unsub soon.”

“Don’t Jinx it.” Luke warned from where he was sitting, a report in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

“I didn’t peg you as the superstitious kind.” Said Rossi as he turned back to the smaller room not giving Luke a chance to answer.

Walking back in to the interview room he sat down in front of Danny. The kid hadn’t moved, actually the kid was oddly still moving only his neck a little bit to look over at his friends and holding his mug of coffee close to his chest. “Sorry for taking of like that.” Said Rossi giving the kid a reassuring smile.

“It’s fine.” Sighed Danny blue eyes following Rossi’s every move. _He is weary of us._

“Could you continue with what happened at the hospital.” Asked Tara turning to a new page in her note block.

Danny sipped his coffee meeting Tara’s eyes. “The killer came in through the doors, drew his sword out of his cane and throw it at… well at Agent Jareau because she was standing in the way.” Danny continued, “I just reacted, shouting for her to get down and pushing her out of the way.” He turned his eyes back to his coffee. “We hit the floor as the lights exploded and I told her to stay down.”

“You didn’t stay with agent Jareau?” Asked Tara. It was a leading question but Jennifer had told them that Danny had disappeared from the emergency room and that she found him outside with his friends.

“No I didn’t.” Danny met Tara’s eyes, not a lie.

“Why did you leave?” Asked Rossi.

Danny’s eyes turned to him. “I couldn’t risk anyone else getting hurt because of me.” There was regret in Danny’s eyes. Had someone gotten hurt because of what he’d done, or hadn’t done?

Rossi and Dr Lewis continued to question Danny, going over his story again and again trying to find if he changed it or could remember anything more. In the end they had only gotten some more details and a lot more questions. There were holes in the kids story and he was still lying about some things but it obvious that they couldn’t get any more information out of him.

“Thank you Danny for answering our questions.” Said Rossi standing up and giving Danny his hand.

Danny grimaced getting up from where he’d slumped in the couch. “Sure thing.” He said taking Rossi’s hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a build up part needed to get to the realy juci parts of this story. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Lewis, Rossi and Danny walked out into the conference room, Sam and Tucker taking of their headphones as they saw them. “You okay? What did they ask?” Asked Tucker getting up from where he’d been sitting with his phone, offering Danny his seat.

“Just normal questions.” Said Danny sitting down beside Sam who’s eyes had been on Prentice the entire time.

Rossi walked over to Prentice. “Got any news?” he asked her in a low tone hoping that the teenagers wouldn’t hear, not knowing about Danny’s above average hearing.

“The cameras at the hospital were a dead end, some static kept them from picking up anything before the attack and then they broke with every lamp when the guy walked in.” She said tapping her phone.

“Do we know why the lamps all exploded?” Asked Rossi scratching at his chin.

“Something over powered the system.” She said waving at Luke who tossed her a report from where he was sitting still going through papers. “The reports said that there was a power surge but that it shouldn’t have taken out the emergency lights and would have affected more things than just the lamps.”

 _Indeed._ Danny thought, he had once made every lamp in school explode when Dash had gotten the jump on him moments after he’d fought Skulker, but it had never happened again and he didn’t know why it had to begin with.

The door out to the rest of the station open and agent Jareau walked in talking to a skinny redhead with thick glasses and ‘Geek’ stamped all over him. She stopped as she saw the teenagers looking and walked over to the rest of her team and whispered to Rossi.

“Detective Vega got some news from the forensics.” She said and glanced over at Danny. “And I got the witnesses statements from the hospital.”

Danny scratched his neck and whispered too his friends. “I think these gays suspect something.”

“You think.” Shot Tucker back in a whisper. “They are the FBI’s behavior analyst unit. They are like Jazz but much cooler and more experience.”

“They aren’t as oblivious as your parents.” Added Sam her eyes still on the agents.

Rossi turned to the teenagers. “You mind waiting in there while we talk?” he asked pointing at the interview room, it was more an order then a request. Shrugging the three friends picked up there things and walked in to the smaller room closing the door behind them.

“Danny.” Sam gave him a familiar look. Sitting down in the couch again Danny closed his eyes now concentrating on hearing what was said through the glass.

“Should that kid be out of the hospital?” Asked the detective surprise in his voice.

“Yes he should.” Said agent Jareau and Danny could feel her eyes on him, making the hairs on Danny’s neck stand on end.

“There must be something interesting in that forensics report or you wouldn’t bring it here yourself.” Said Prentice and Danny could hear Luke’s chair move as he got up from where he’d been sitting across the table from them.

There was the sound of papers moving. “First of, it looks like our second vic here interrupted the killer before he got to removing any organs, the medical examiner is still doing the autopsy but he counted and all the organs are there.” Danny shivered remembering the girl in the alley.

“So Danny did interrupt the unsub in the middle of his work.” Said Dr Lewis.

“Looks like it.” There was the sound of more paper moving. “But what interests me is this.” Said the detective and Danny cracked open an eyelid to see what he was showing.

“Can’t see what they are looking at.” Said Sam. The adults all had their attention on the photo the redhead detective was holding up. “Danny.” She asked and he knew what she wanted. Glancing around the room Danny made a decision.

“Make sure no one notice.” He told Tucker and touched on that inner cold ghost part of himself disappearing from the visible spectrum.

“Sure thing.” Said Tucker to the empty seat as Danny walked through the glass walls and in to the conference room floating over to stand atop the table to get a better look. The photo in the redheads hand was of a drop of blood on the concrete with a measurement beside it. Danny could also pick out spots of green in the blood splatter, his blood.

“It’s a drop of blood.” Said Prentice taking the picture from the detective.

“Yes and something more that we are still analyzing but I’m pretty sure that that’s the second vics blood, we found the same green stuff on the dumpster lid.” He picked up another picture that showed the dumpster lid and the bloodstain on top of it together with what Danny recognized as ectoplasm.

“What is so important whit this drop?” Asked Rossi looking at the picture with Prentice.

“You know that we can determent from what height the blood drop fell from, by measuring how much it splatters on the ground?” Said detective Vega tapping a note on the report. “This says that the drop of blood came from approximately 12 yards above ground.”

Danny felt his stomach turn. “12 Yards.” Said Prentice a puzzled expression on her face. “Isn’t that about the height of a five story building?”

“Yes it is, and that’s why I went up to the roof of the building with the Indian restaurant and found this.” He showed a picture of green ectoplasm on the roof that got just a few specs of blood in it. “We still don’t know what the green thing is but I’m pretty sure that our second vic was up there when he got stabbed and somehow jumped down and survived.”

The silence that followed broke when Luke pointed out the obvious. “How did he get up there if the unsub was attacking him?”

“I have not figured that out yet but you can’t ignore the facts, something doesn’t add up here.” He took back the pictures. “More than that there isn’t much more difference to the other crime scenes.”

“Thank you, tell us when you know what that green stuff is.” Said Rossi and turned to Jareau. “How did it go with the witnesses at the hospital?” he asked clearly having dismissed the detective.

“Dead end.” She said and Danny decided that it was time to get back to the interview room before anyone looked his way. “No buddy could give a description of the man’s appearance more than that he was wearing a dark trench coat, broad rimed hat, carried a cane and that he walked straight for the ER. ”

The door to the conference room opened and closed as detective Vega walked out. Danny had his back against the glass wall about to phase through it when a familiar shiver went up his spine and he saw his breath escape his mouth in a blue vaper.

Eyes flickering around the room he was suddenly struck from behind and fell onto the floor Sam and Tucker landing on top of him, shouting in surprise, agonizing pain shooting through Danny’s abdomen, a cry of pain escaping his lips as he turned visible again.

“There we go no everyone is in the room.” Said a familiar voice and the three teenagers scrambled to their feets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are going to get complicated, I hope that you still like the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad guys and blackmai, lovely everything needed to inspire the hero.

 

The FBI agents all went for their guns pointing them at the bald man standing in front of them. “Isn’t that just like the FBI,” Said the bald man waving at something behind them. “Shoot first ask questions never, Lydia.” The heavily tattooed ghost appeared behind the agents, her tattoos flying towards them and before they had a chance to react skulls, bats, snakes, spiders and a cat tattoo held their fangs and claws to the agent’s throat.

Danny made to move to the agents but stopped as he felt the weight of a snake tattoo fall upon he shoulders curling around his neck, Sam and Tucker drew in a sudden breath behind him. “A a a.” mused Freakshow shaking a finger at Danny. “One move and they are all dead, and I know you don’t want that on your conscience Daniel.”

Straitening Danny turned his head towards the small, bald man, his eyes glowing faintly. “You can’t stop ruining our vacation plans, can you?” Said Tucker his arms crossed over his chest as a cat balanced on his shoulders its claws against his throat.

“You know this man?” Asked Rossi his eyes fixed on Freakshow.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Sighed Sam.

Freakshow smiled. “Let me introduce myself to my new audience.” He said. Taking of his top hat he bowed. “The names Freakshow, Ringmaster of circus Gothica, ruler of reality. Or I was until these kids.” The snake around Danny’s neck tightened. “so rudely broke my staff and ruined my life.”

“You started it.” Said Danny doing his best to breathe.

“Yes and now you are going to help me again.” Freakshow smiled, “I knew following your girlfriend from that movie convention was a good idea, turns out you found an artefact that I want.”

“You were following me!” exclaimed Sam visibly shivering.

“One word, Stalker.” Said Tucker crossing his arms.

“Silence you two I have no time for your meaningless bantering.” Danny saw his friends faces go a couple of shades paler as the cat on Tuckers shoulder and the bat on Sam’s both dug there claws in a little deeper drawing blood.

His mind racing Danny though of what he knew of Freakshow. The ringmaster was known for using other ghost to do his dirty work, he also used powerful artifacts like the Crystal ball staff that had once controlled him and the Reality gauntlet that had destroyed the three’s plans for a summer vacation. His thoughts landed on the sword cane the killer had used, it hadn’t been a normal weapon it couldn’t have hurt him if it was and that feeling when he got stabbed, like his powers were being absorbed by it. “You want the killer Sword-cane.” He said calmly and was pleased to see the surprise on Freakshows face.

“Well well well here I was under the impression that you were a loser Danny.” Said Freakshow, a nerve twitched on Danny’s forehead and his vision a green hue to it. “You are correct of course, unfortunately that will not improve your grades.”

“Fuck of! What makes you think I’d ever help you?” Shot Danny back teeth’s showing in a snarl.

“Another good question you are clearly on a role tonight.” Smiled Freakshow applauding sarcastically. The FBI agents could all clearly see that the small man was getting under the teenagers skin but knowing that the situation could go south if they interrupted no one said anything only exchanging glances as they stood as still as possible.

“Here is the thing Daniel, I have your friends and these nice FBI agents hostage, and if you don’t bring me that sword within, oh let’s say 24 hours, I’m going to have Lydia here start killing them of one by one, starting with your girlfriend.” Freakshow waved at Lydia giving her a loving smile.

“I’m not his girlfriend.” Sam muttered under her breath.

Danny’s eyes went over to the agents and back to his friends before once more leveling on Freakshow. “I’ll do it.” He said a sour taste in his mouth. “But you have to tell us everything you know about this sword-cane right now or there is no deal.”

Freakshows smile widened. “And here I thought I had to give you three questions in order for us to get anywhere, looks like you aren’t as stupid as you look, seeing as you’ve already asked the right questions.”

A shiver went through the FBI agents as the temperature in the room suddenly drop. “What you’re looking for is just as you said the ‘killers’ sword-cane. It has had many names through the ages and has always appeared in connections with the brutal murder of a bunch of young women in big cities.” Freakshow began showing of his knowledge of ancient ghost related artifacts. “The cane is possessed by a powerful ghost, however touches it becomes possessed by it. The possessed will kill a certain amount of women exactly the same way for seven nights before disappearing and then reappearing years later to repeat the same pattern. And however controls it becomes invincible.” Freakshows eyes glittered and the teenagers rolled theirs having heard the invincible, take over the world speech before.

“And that’s all you know?” asked Sam her hands on her hips.

“Not much you know.” Said Tucker a phone in his hand already searching the web for references.

“Well yes, I trust that you will bring it to me in 24 hours. Lydia.” He turned and Danny felt the weight of the snake shift around his neck before it disappeared. “I hope you like the tattoos they are to die for.” Said Freakshow before Lydia touched his shoulder and they disappeared.

Danny’s eyes turned to Sam and Tucker who both had tattoos of the animals on their necks, turning to the agents he saw that they too sported Lydia’s tattoos. “Great another vacation ruined by Freakshow.” He winced pressing a hand to his stomach, feeling something sticky he looked down on his hand.

“You’re bleeding.” Said Dr Lewis, having holstered her gun she went over to the teenagers followed by the rest of her team. “Sit down.” She ordered Danny who had no objection.

“You three can all take a seat.” Said Rossi his eyes coming down hard on the teenagers. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” They sat down.

Rolling up his t-shirt to get a better look at the wound Sam pulled a face peeling of the bandages. “You popped two stiches.” She sighed digging in her backpack.

“You should-“ Began Jareau but Danny looked up at her with hard eyes.

“No.” he said knowing what she was going to suggest. He’d had enough of hospitals for one day, besides Sam could easily stich him up.

The girl got her first aid kit out and started redoing doctor Andrews work while the BAU team questioned the three. No one suggested that he’d go back to the hospital and let Sam treat the wound. They eventually started repeating the questions and Danny lost his temper

“For the tenth time.” Said Danny after the questions started to sound the same. “We told you everything we know about him.” He was tired and was getting a headache.

“Freakshow used to have a circus that got shut down because we exposed him as a thief when he was in Amity Park.” Said Sam. “And it’s fourth time Danny, you should really pay attention to math.” She informed him in an undertone getting a shrug from Danny.

“And there was this time he decided to get revenge on us at the end of last semester.” Continued Tucker his eyes still on his phone finger swiping around faster than the eye could follow. “But nothing came out of it. I thought he was imprisoned again after that.”

None of the agents believed that was it. “And that green woman with the tattoos that are now on all of us?” Rossi asked, he’d gotten a spider with a web tattooed on his neck half covered by his shirt collar.

“Lydia is a ghost and one of her powers is animating her tattoos, thou I’ve never heard of them attaching to other people have you?” Explained Sam looking over at Danny.

“No she never did that before.” He answered rubbing at the spot between his eyes.

“I’d say that ghosts don’t exist.” Began Jareau looking at her colleges. “But what we saw couldn’t be possible any other way.” Danny remembered her seeing him as Phantom taking the killer through a solid wall without a trace at the hospital.

“Let’s say for the sake of this argument that ghost do exist. Why do all of this?” Asked Rossi.

“Instead of arguing about ghost we could just try and find that sword-cane Freakshow wants and that the killer has.” Said Sam fishing up her own phone, blacked and pimped in a goth style with a bat that now seemed like a pore choice.

“Find the sword-can, find the killer.” Said Luke nodding.

“And all we know about it is that whoever has it kills an unsaid number of women under seven nights before disappearing.” Said Agent Prentice moving over to her computer. “I can aske Garcia to make a search.”

“She is already making searches on similar killings like the once we got here.” Pointed Dr Lewis out. “It would be easier if we knew what the sword looked like.” She looked at agent Jareau.

“Sorry I only saw it for a second at the hospital and wasn’t really paying attention to what it looked like.” She was leaning on the conference room table scratching her own snake tattoo.

“We could try a cognitive recall.” Suggested Lewis.

“Maybe but that might not help.” Said Rossi his arms crossed as he thought.

“I know what it looks like.” Sighed Danny getting every once eyes on him. “What I got a pretty good look of it when the killer stabbed me.” He said innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagin Danny being a lot smarter than his grades say he is, all he need is some time to think and the right motivation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia is on the phone having done some reserche on the mystical sword and into the three tenagers.

The team ended up pulled another all-nightee just like Rossi had predicted. It had already been way in to the small hours when Freakshow had shown up to make his threats, after which it was another hour of questioning the teenagers before they started to search for clues on the internet. The three teenagers had refused to go back to their hotel with protection from the police and spent their time searching for information on their phones in the interview room, until they were too tired to keep their eyes opened and fell asleep on the couch leaning against each other.

J.J. walked out of the small room, having put a blanket on the sleeping teens missing her own kids and wondering if she should call home and hear how they were doing before they were off to school and kindergarten.

There was a buzz from Emily’s phone and she picked it up looking at the caller ID. “It’s Garcia.” She said and everyone in the conference room lifted their heads in attention.

“Put her on speaker.” Said Rossi walking over to Prentiss.

“You’re on speaker. What have you found out for us.” Asked Prentiss answering the call.

“Very little and very much.” Said Penelope Garcia her energy getting everyone more awake.

“Please tell me that it’s much on the killer and the sword.” Said Rossi hoping.

“I wish, the drawing you sent me gave me a hit on the historical database. It looks like it was made in the late 1800- century by a British silversmith; a bit unusual seeing as it’s made of iron, but it is a real peace of art. It was made on request by a British officer in her queen Victorians navy, but he never got any use for it, the morning after he picked it up from the smith he was found dead in the slums sword gone.” Garcia stopped and typed on her computer. “The sword-cane was never seen again after that but I extended my search to less reliable sources and there is a blog that says that the sword has been owned by different serial killers over the years and that however owns it is ether found dead or never heard from again. A real ghost story don’t you think.”

The agents all sighed, having wished for more information. “Keep digging around Garcia, did you have any more information?” Asked Rossi disappointment evident on his face, hed hoped for more information then they got.

“Yes, you asked for information about the three teenagers, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley and Daniel Fenton.” She began tapping on her keyboard bringing up windows on the three teenagers. “First of they are all from Amity Park, which by the way has a reputation for being the most haunted town in the US if not the world, they attend Casper High are in their Junior year and not very popular as it seems.” She clicked and got up a picture from that years school book showing the Goth girl. “Samantha Manson, prefers to be called Sam, she is a Goth girl with strong opinions that she is not afraid to voice, be it on social media or at a demonstration. She is an Ultra recycle vegetarian and for those of you who don’t know that means she don’t eat anything with a face on it. Comes from a wealthy family that is the direct opposite of goth, think sunshine and pink flowers.” Garcia shivered. ”I feel sorry for her. She’s got good grades, skips class ever so often but other than that she is just a normal teenager.”

Jennifer looked over to the interview room were the teenagers were sleeping. Sam had fallen asleep using Danny as a pillow, his arm resting around her shoulders.

“Over to Tucker Foley who is not hard to follow on the internet, he got plenty of accounts on everything from game sights to dating sights, were it looks like he is trying to portray himself as a ladies man but.” She pulled up the school photo of him. “I don’t believe he’s got any chance on the girls he is chatting with. He calls himself a techno geek and may have some hacking skills, spends most of his money on upgrades to his tec. His school record shows an above average on most subject and a below average on history, art, gym and English. He is best friend with our last boy Daniel Fenton.” She pulled up the photo of Daniel which was from Tuckers Facebook account.

The photo was of the two boys standing an arm over the other shoulders, smiling and happy, the caption under said, ‘Start of Junior year’ Danny had not been in that years school photo. “This poor kid got some family. His parents are self-proclaimed ghost hunters and scientists. They are very extrema and very often embarrasses their son and daughter, and I mean embarrasses them, showing up in school hunting ghosts. His sister Jasmin or Jazz looks like the responsible, straight A student and is attending Yale studying to become a psychiatrist.” She tapped a key and a photo from Jazz Facebook came up showing her taking a selfie with her brother in the background, books and papers all around him. ‘Sister support accepted’ said the caption. “Looks like the two of them got a good relationship and they are still keeping in contact over email.” She tapped a key again and Danny’s school record came up. “Even thou he comes from a family of geniuses Danny is struggling in school. His grades dropped drastically two years ago together with his attendance, he got more hours detention than anyone else in Casper High, mostly from a Mr Lancer. He is also banned from handling anything fragile and often falls asleep in class. Lately it looks like his grades are going up and he is keeping at the above average line.”

Jennifer had been watching the teenagers as Garcia went through what she had found on them and something was bothering her. “Has Danny got any hospital records?” she asked, everyone in the team raising an eyebrow at this.

“No, only a birth certificate other than that it looks like his parents takes care of the health problems in the family.” She answered.

“Is something wrong?” asked Rossi following her gaze.

“Danny has scars all over his body, you can see some of them under his sleeves.” She pointed them out and everyone turned.

“You said he’s got a high tolerance for pain.” Noted Rossi. “And Sam was stitching him up earlier while we were talking.”

“Sounds like our Danny’s got a secret.” Said Garcia her fingers flying over her keyboard.

“The nurses and doctor at the hospital said that he is ether using, getting in to a lot of fights or he is being abused at home, which I highly doubt just listening to their answering machine makes that unlikely.” Said Jareau remembering the answering message on the voicemail.

“I’m finding notes from his teacher that he gets in to some fights with a classmate named Dash, school jockey, but other than that I can’t find anything to explain a lot of scars.” Said Garcia now worried what the boy might be going through.

“Thanks anyway.” Sighed Rossi picking up the phone. “Keep digging and tell us if you find anything else.”

“Will do.” Chirped Garcia and ended the call with a jab of her fluffy pink pencil.

In the interview room Danny cracked open an eye having heard his name mentioned. He looked over at the agents standing together talking. Maybe now was a good a time as any to fix some things. He thought and touched his ghost powers going invisible before sinking down in the couch making sure he didn’t wake his friends.

“So what we got is a bunch of new questions, some small bits of information and 21 hours before a nut job kills us.” Said Luke walking back to his own seat.

Rossi looked at the notes he had taken as Garcia talked. “Now I truly wished we had Reed on this. He is the expert when it comes to old serial killers.”

“Yeah.” Sighed Prentiss absently. “You know I’m going to ask my friends in England if they can help with some information.” She said walking out of the room tapping her phone.

Jareau had turned to the three victims on the whiteboard in the room. A photo of each of them hung beside a description of them and had a red thread connecting the photos to a place on a map were they had been killed.

“Wonder why the killer went after you at the hospital and not the kid directly.” Said Tara standing beside J.J.

“Most likely because I’m the killers type.” She noted pointing at the pictures of the young women, all had been slender and beautiful by modern standards. “More strange is why he risked being caught at the hospital just to come after Danny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Garcia and hate that i didn't get to have her more in the story but she might return in other stories.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have happend that our heroes were not aweare of.

 

It was an hour later that Danny returned invisibly to the interview room turning back to his human form before going visible again. He stretched wincing as pain shot through his abdomen. He leaned against the glass wall waiting for the pain to subside wondering how long it was going to take before it had healed enough that it wouldn’t bother him anymore. Normal wounds would heal within three days if not infected but they didn’t hurt like this.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket Danny checked his mails. One new mail from Jazz. _Hopefully it’s about the sword and not anything else._ He thought. The three friends had decided to ask Jazz for help finding information on the sword and its ghost connection, thinking that the FBI wouldn’t bother with that part of the investigation.

Jazz, always willing to help her little brother ghost hunt and being far superior in searching for information, had linked a couple of web pages in her email together with a short description of what they contained, summarizing everything at the end before going personal and asking Danny why he emailed her in the middle of the night and what happened with the convention he had been so excited for the last time they spoke.

Smiling Danny gave her the half-truth. A ghost was loose in Chicago and it carried some weird sword that nullified his attacks. He sent the message and opened the links to read.

Being completely concentrated on what he was reading Danny didn’t notice agent Jareau before she stood in front of him holding out a mug of coffee to him. He blinked taking the offered mug as she nodded for him to follow her out to the conference room.

“Didn’t want to wake the others, look like they need their sleep.” She said pointing at a tray of sandwiches and a box of donuts on the conference room table. “Breakfast.”

Danny smiled. “Thanks.” He said and sat down beside a tired looking agent Luke.

“Did you get any sleep?” Asked Dr Lewis turning a mug of coffee in front of her. The FBI agents had obviously taken a break from their research.

“Some.” Danny took a sandwich and bit in to it realizing that he was hungry. “What time is it?” he asked between bites.

“8 am and nothing new to crack the case.” Said Luke looking like he was falling asleep were he sat.

Danny looked at all the agents eating their breakfast and literally just pushing papers around. He could relate to how tired they were, having spent many nights fighting ghosts and then cramming for a test the next morning with no sleep so that he could just fall asleep during the test instead. “Did you check the Ledged of ‘Jack the ripper’?” he asked having read through Jazz summarizing of what she had found.

“You’re thinking that the unsub a Jack the ripper copycat?” Asked Agent Prentice sipping her coffee.

He shrugged and sipped his own coffee, dark and bitter just the way he liked it. “My sister said that the sword was from the late 1800-centuary and that it disappeared not long before the famous murders in Whitechapel London took place.”

“That doesn’t make the unsub a copycat.” Said Agent Prentice.

Danny picked up his phone again chewing on his second sandwich as he opened the link his sister had sent. “All your victims had their throat cut and except for last nights they all had organs missing.” Danny nodded at the whiteboard were the details stood beside photos of the victims. “That’s how the canonical five Ripper victims were found.”

“Yes that’s true.” Said Prentice straightening in her seat. “And the third time the police suspected that the killer had gotten interrupted because no organs were removed.” Now everyone was waking up.

“We suspected some medical expertise because of the removal of organs, just like they did back then.” Added Rossi now looking through the papers in front of him.

“Didn’t you say that the unsub was just standing in that alley when you saw him?” Asked Dr Lewis flipping through her notes.

“Yeah? You think he wanted to be interrupted?” Asked Danny remembering the dark alley and how the killer had actually seemed to be waiting for something, or someone.

“If the unsub is staying true to the Ripper legends then there should have been a second victim last night.” Said Agent Prentice emptying her mug of coffee.

“I’ll go check with the officers.” Yawned Luke getting up from where he’d been sitting snatching a donut on his way to the door.

Listening to the FBI agents talk Danny eat a donut. He was pretty certain that they weren’t dealing with a copycat but the real Jack the Ripper if what Jazz had found out in her last link was any good. It had referred to the sword-cane and the legends around it that in short was the same as Freakshow had told them the night before. No one had survived owning the sword for more than a night with out turning in to a killer.

 _How is Freakshow going to control it?_ Wonder Danny watching his friends stirred as they woke in the other room. They looked bleary eyed up at each other before looking for Danny, seeing him in the other room the came out to him.

“Is there some good news?” Asked Tucker in a low voice sitting down beside Danny and taking a sandwich.

“Think they found something to go on.” Said Danny showing Tucker and Sam Jazz’s email.

“Jack the Ripper.” Mused Sam excitedly sitting down on Danny’s other side, he poured coffee for her and Tucker as she read.

A moment later the door to the conference room opened and the redheaded detective walked in and made a B-line for Rossi annoyance flickering in his eyes.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side this morning.” Whispered Tucker in Danny’s ear.

“Naa he just found out that all the samples of my blood and the ectoplasm is gone, together with all the information on it.” Smiled Danny talking to his friends in a low whisper his mug in front of his mouth.

“You didn’t.” Smiled Tucker seeing the innocent look on Danny’s face that never fooled him. “I thought that I would have to falsify the data when it got on to a computer.”

Danny shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep and there is always the chance that they make paper copies and notes, that by the way is no more.”

Tucker and Danny watched as the detective talked to Rossi, after a moment Luke came running in to the room as well. “There was another one.” He said and the room exploded in activity.

The three friends glanced at each other having a silent conversation of their own before they nodded to each other and Danny once more disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small moments like these are nice to wright, getting a litle deeper into the characters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Prentice realiced that Danny was missing for some time and confronts him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give a warning here for some graphick description of violance, for you who don't want to read that sort of thing.

 

It was after one o’clock that Danny returned to the police station, careful as always he turned back into Fenton. Sinking down in the couch in the interview room, he covered his face with his hands, closing his eyes he tried to forget what he had just seen. He had followed the FBI agents to the new crime scene, were detective Vega had explained how a newbie cop had miss-field the report of the new victim and it had gotten bounced around the police departments all night until Luke had gone looking for it.

The crime scene investigators had already gone over the alley were the body had been found and the body had been shipped to a morgue. Danny had snuck a peak at the pictures detective Vega was showing and regretted it. The woman had gotten her face mutilated until there was nothing left, her throat was cut opened and the blood had run down the front of her white blouse. The killer had cut opened her abdomen and her organs were spilling out into her lap.

Danny sat up making a face at the sour taste in his mouth. Detective Vega had explained for the agents how they´d found the woman’s purse at the other end of the alley and that they suspected that the killer had attacked her from behind, dragged her back into the dark corner between two dumpsters before killing her, pointing out blood splatter on the walls and how there had been drag marks on the ground.

After that Danny left not sure that his stomach could handle any more images or explanations of how a woman had been killed, he could have saved her if he’d been willing to make the hard decisions, and let himself become the killer his future self-had been. If he’d been willing to do the right thing he’d might still not turn in to that guy, but then the next time it would be easier to cross that invisible line and before he knew it, what was now unthinkable would become an option and then he might just go too far.

Swallowing Danny lean back, his head resting against the back as he looked up into the ceiling. He was beating himself up over something he couldn’t have stopped and he knew it, but it didn’t make that sour taste go away.

The door to the room opened and agent Prentice stepped in. “Were have you been?” She asked closing the door behind her. Danny turned his head to look at her seeing Sam and Tucker putting on their headphones in the other room.

“I went to the bathroom.” He said, the normal lie.

“A bathroom break doesn’t take 3 hours and I checked them all in case you were wondering.” She had her arms crossed in front of her and looked much like Danny’s mother when she was scolding him for coming home late at night or finding him sneaking out.

“Did you check the men’s bathroom?” Asked Danny getting to his feet.

“Yes I did.” Her eyes were on Danny following his every move. “Where did you go?” She asked.

“Does it matter?” Countered Danny finding that she was blocking his way to the door.

“It does when you are injured.” She poked him in the side hitting just above the wound, Danny winced backing away from her. “And for a guy who was stabbed less than 10 hours ago it is quite impressive that you aren’t in more pain and just walks around as if it’s nothing.”

Trying to come up with a good explanation Danny swallowed and looked over at his friends. Sam was looking at him with concern, she could only hear one part of the conversation but she could see their body languish and knew Danny was in trouble.

Sam was shaking her head when she saw Danny’s shoulders fall. “I went out to get some fresh air.” He said, Sam and Tucker face palmed.

“And where did you go?” Pressed Prentice.

“Just out.” Said Danny sitting down on the smaller couch, it hurt to walk.

Prentice shook her head and sat down in the chair in front of Danny. “You’ve got something on your mind?” she asked. “For a sixteen year old you are not acting like a teenager free from adult responsibility.”

Danny’s eyes went back to his friends. They were both pressing their hands to their headphones listening hard. “ _Take of the headphones.”_ Said Danny in Esperanto. The two exchanged looks but took of the head phones, Sam making the _I’ve got my eyes on you_ gesture.

“What did you say?” Asked Prentice turning her head to look at his friends who were now talking to each other.

“Nothing important.” Sighed Danny. “And I’m not free from my responsibilities.”

Prentice turned her head back to Danny and looked the boy over. She had noticed the dark shadows under his eyes before and Jareau had pointed out the scars some of which she now could see sticking out from under the short sleeves of his t-shirt, the snake tattoo had curdle itself around his neck, tong sticking out to lick at the neck veins. He had a bruise on his forehead that was a nice green colure, the stitched up cut almost invisible under his dark hair. But it wasn’t that which made her think he was carrying a heavy burden, his eyes kept going back to his friends, noting all the exit out of the room, jumping to every little thing that moved.

She connected his behavior with that of a soldier, ready to jump into action at any moment, just as he had when Freakshow had turned up. But unlike soldier thou he was still, obviously not because he was in pain, but there was something to that stillness. “When was the last time you got a full night’s sleep?” she asked.

Danny was unaware of Prentice observations, thinking that she only saw the shadows under his eyes and the bruise on his forehead. “Define full night.” Asked Danny still on the defensive.

“Eight hours of undisturbed rest.” She said. Tara and Rossi had seen a lot in the boys behavior but he had been to defensive back then, Tara taking notes and Rossi, however sweet and carrying was an imposing authority figure.

“Can’t remember,” Danny smiled, “When I’m not busy I have schoolwork to take care of.”

“What do you mean by busy?” she asked.

“I’ve got responsibilities, mostly it’s to clean up after my dad, but it’s nothing I can shirk of.” Said Danny wondering if he was saying too much, she was a BAU agent, they were known for reading people like Sherlock Holmes.

“You won’t tell me what these responsibilities are?” Asked Prentiss feeling rather than suspecting that there was a secret there.

“If I wanted a shrink session I’d go to my sister.” Said Danny closing himself of again.

Prentice nodded, she had built some trust with the boy, now was not the time to lose it. “Why did you go out before without telling anyone?” There was no accusation in her voice as she talked.

“I needed fresh air.” Said Danny not really lying, after he’d been at the crime scene he’d taken a chance and found his way to the morgue were agent Jareau and Dr Lewis had been talking to the ME as he examined the remains of the dead woman. If the pictures had been bad seeing what was left of her in real life was a lot worse and Danny was glad that they moved away from the body soon after he arrived to go over the woman’s belongings.

“That still doesn’t answer my question Danny. You were stabbed and the doctors only allowed you out of their sight because we said that we´d look after you.” Prentiss tilted her head a bit as the boy sank deeper into the couch, she’d made him feel guilty.

“Sorry.” He muttered and glanced back at his friends, they were staring intently at him.

Straightening agent Prentiss crossed her arms. “You might have gotten this question before,” She began, “But are you doing drugs, is that why you took off before, to get a fix?”

Danny burst out laughing which in retrospect he shouldn’t have done as pain shot through his stomach from his injury and he stopped bending forwards pressing his hands to the side pouring cold in to his injury, numbing the pain as best he could. “Sorry.” He said getting his breathing under control. “Sorry, no I’m not.” He looked up at the agent tears in his eyes. “I’m not an addict, I don’t do drugs.” He whipped away the tears with one cold hand. “I’m just a weird kid from a family of ghost hunters and scientists. If I look like I don’t get enough sleep it’s probably because of my parents being up all night hunting ghosts or doing experiments. I’m clumsy, my school banned me from ever handling fragile material, that’s why I get hurt a lot and that’s why I learnt to handle pain.”

It was an explanation, but there was more to the stories than Danny was telling. But at least he wasn’t doing drugs and he seemed like a nice kid. “Then don’t go of alone again, you said it yourself last night’s killer were after you at the hospital.”

Danny took a deep breath and with a serious face he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say, I never expected this story to be so long, but its almoste the climax so stay whit me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pices falls together as the teenagers works together whit the BAU agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more a warning for description of graphic violance, If you don't want to read I understand.

Even if Prentiss believed Danny wasn’t using drugs she still didn’t know where the boy had gone off to and never kept him out of sight after their conversation. Danny was sitting between his friends, they talking in a hushed whisper.

“Why did you ask us to take of the headphones?” Asked Sam in a hushed whisper trying to keep her voice down.

“Yeah now we don’t know how to corroborate your stories.” Shot Tucker back glancing over at the door that the rest of the agents were coming in from. They were talking, comparing facts and notes, noticing what the teenagers were saying.

“I told her I just went out to get some fresh air, like the teachers she suspected that I was doing drugs.” He smiled crookedly. “I told her that I wasn’t.”

“You were gone for a long time Danny, We thought you might have encountered the ghost again.” Said Sam her purple eyes hard.

“I went to the crime scene and then to the morgue.” Sighed Danny and went on telling them what he had found out. At some point they stopped talking and listened to the FBI agents talk about the case.

They had identified the dead woman as Christin Stevenson, a Dance teacher who had been working late before going home when she met the killer and was horribly mutilated and had gotten her heart, liver and part of her uterus removed, before the killer displayed the rest of her organs in front of her.

“I might throw up.” Commented Sam.

“Don’t.” Said Danny his face just as green as hers.

The agents went on trying to connect the victims, they had never met as far as they could see, explained Garcia as the agents got her on the phone. All of them lived in different parts of the city; the first one hadn’t even been living full time in Chicago commuting home to her family in a separate state every weekend. They were all nice looking but not overly beautiful or being any risk-takers, there were not one single similarity in their features that they all had and only the fact that they were woman and had been found dead in a similar fashion connected them.

“So how is he choosing his targets?” Asked Jareau out loud.

“As far as my searches are going there is nothing connecting these women together.” Said Garcia from the phone on the table in front of the agents.

Danny laid his head down on the table, tired and in need of sleep.

“There must be something, is there a connection with the original Ripper killings?” Asked Rossi looking at the whiteboard map in front of him.

“Checked that, not street name, no similar place, not even in a similar town to be honest.” Said Garcia and Danny could hear tapping on keys from her end.

“How about literally putting a map over the city and see if that gives you something.” Said Sam raising her voice getting all agents to turned to face her.

“It is not that simple.” Began Lewis but Tucker was already stepping onto the table.

“What are you doing?” Asked Luke as the teenager stretched up to the projector that was hanging from the ceiling.

“Just starting this thing and projecting a map from my phone.” He said as the light from the projector started up.

“You know we got super computers over here that can do what you are suggesting much faster.” Said Garcia through the phone.

“I’m already doing it sweetheart.” Said Tucker as a black and white picture with red dots appeared on the whiteboard.

Danny recognized the map as being one Jazz had linked to. “Turn it counter clockwise and scale it down a bit.” He said lifting his head of the table.

Tucker did and the dots from the old London map overlapped perfectly with the once of the killed women. “I’ll be dammed.” Said Rossi in surprise.

“You have got to be kidding!” Exclaimed Garcia from the phone, clearly she had done the exact same thing as Tucker but on her computer.

“Garcia can you give us the order of the Rippers kills?” Asked Jareau taking out a whiteboard pen.

“Go with only the Chronical Five.” Said Sam and no one argued.

“Just a tick.” Said Garcia keys typing. “Okay we got the first one Mary Ann Nichols, found in Buck’s Row, now Durward Street, it is the far right dot.”

That exact dot was connected to the first victim with a red thread. Agent Jareau drew a number 1 beside her picture. “Next.” Ordered Rossi as she’d done it.

“Annie Chapman, she was found near a doorway in the back yard of 29 Hanbury Street, Spitalfields, it’s the dot in the top.” Said Garcia and everyone could see that this dot too was connected with the photo of one of their victims.

Jareau drew a number 2 beside the second victims picture. “Next.” She said again.

“Elizabeth Stride, discovered in Dutfield’s Yard, of Berner Street, now Henriques Street. Bottom right dot.” Danny shivered as he saw the line between the third victim whom he had been too late to save and the dot marking were he had fought the ghost. Agent Jareau marked that photo with a 3.

“Next.” Said Rossi his voice lower.

“Next up is, Catherine Eddowes, found in Miter Square in the City of London, 45 min after Stride’s. Bottom left dot.” The newest picture on the whiteboard was of a woman in her mid 30ties, brown haired and blue eyed, she’d been the oldest of the victims and her photo was connected to the dot.

“Were will the last one be?” Asked Rossi.

“Mary Kelly was found dead in her bed where she lived at Dorset Street, Spitalfields. And there is a picture of her dead body that I am not looking at, ahch I need pictures of fluffy kittens after this. You’re looking for the middle left dot.” Said Garcia and Danny knew what picture she was talking about, his sister had linked him to a web site that had explained about the murdered women and shown the photo of Mary Kelly´s murder scene.

Using a different colored pen Jareau marked out the last dot on the whiteboard and Tucker turned off the Projector so they could see were the last dot were. “Luke get detective Vega and Inspector Brown.” Said Rossi and Luke turned on one heal and hurried out of the conference room.

Rossi then turned to the three teenagers. He knew that a fresh perspective on cases could sometimes lead to the criminal being captured, that’s why the BAU had been brought in on this case. The teenagers had it seemed a different perspective all together on the case and their simpler comparisons had lead them to were the killer might strike next. “Could you three go in there.” He told them pointing at the interview room. Teenagers would normally argue, especially if they had been part of solving the case, they would have said that they had the right to stay because they helped and liked to hear what happened next, Danny who was a victim of the killer had more right to argue but instead they got up out of their seats and walked in to the interview room closing the door and sitting down in the couches.

“That was easy.” Said Dr Lewis when Rossi turned back to the team.

“Almost too easy I’d say.” Sighed Rossi.

“We should put someone to watch them later.” Said Prentiss her eyes on Danny. “I found out that Danny had snuck out before, he was gone for 3 hours and I don’t know where he went.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Garcia and she will return in later stories.  
> I won't claim that all the facts about the Ripper killings are true seeing as I just wickied it but it workes for this story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents got a plan, all they need to do is whait but they arn't the only once waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less bloody but a lot of fighting, just so you are warned.

The plan was simple, the FBI agents had explained it to the rest of the police officers and SWAT team that was all going to be part of the operation. Rossi felt confident that they would capture the killer this time without any civilians getting hurt. Jareau was playing the bait and they had taken precautions to hinder any one from getting in the cross fire.  Sitting in the SUV he and Dr Lewis were both keeping their eyes at the back street that was essentially garage ports and tall concrete walls. They could see Jareau standing in a doorway, there were a sniper at both ends of the street and the SWAT team was standing by. Luke and Prentiss were both in their own car staking out the other end of the street.

“If this keeps dragging on we might be here all night.” Yawned Tara.

“We should consider ourselves lucky that it isn’t that cold, Jareau is the one who decide when we call of the stakeout.” Sighed Rossi glancing over to a carport were he kept imagining seeing a shadow move.

Jareau was playing the role of a woman waiting to meet up with someone. She wore jeans and a hoody under a leather jacket and kept checking her watch hair falling around her face. She paced and all though she played the part very well her eyes were sharp, noting every little movement on the empty street.

An hour had already gone by and another hour was almost over when something changed. Rossi had just bent down to pick up the sugar he’d gotten for his coffee when Tara went completely still beside him. He looked up quickly and blinked.

Jareau had been walking from one side of the street to the next and was now standing ridged in the middle of the street half turned away from Rossi and Lewis. Behind her stood a large man dressed in a trench coat and broad rimed hat that hid most of his face. A slight florescent glow was coming of the thin blade that laid across Jareau’s throat, the killer holding on to the hilt, green glowing white gloved hands were holding on to the other end clearly straining to hold the sword blade away from Jareau.

Rossi and Lewis jumped out of the SUV, calling for the SWAT team as they did, taking in the appearance of the man holding on to the sword blade. White hair, glowing green eyes, he stood a bit shorter than Jareau, dressed in a white and black hazmat suit with a white accent around the shoulders and collar. And Rossi realized that he was a teenager and not a man when he tilted his head showing his face to the, the white hair and dark shadows under his eyes making him look older.

“If you don’t want to talk that’s fine by me, just leave that man alone.” Growled the teenager and twisted his body along with the sword forcing it away from Jareau’s throat.

Jennifer got away from the killer taking out her gun and aiming it at him, just as Rossi and Tara got their guns out. “You are under arrest put the sword down and…”

The killer whipped out the sword-canes sheath throwing it at agent Jareau forcing her to duck. “Don’t.” The white haired teenagers growled letting go of the sword closing the distance between him and the killer, striking the man in the chest with a glowing green hand in a move Rossi had once seen in a movie.

The teenager didn’t stop there but went for a second strike as the man stumbled back, meeting the broad side of the sword, an odd tune echoing out from the strike making the two stumble back from each other tilting their heads like the sound was hurting their ears.

Rossi could hardly keep up with the boys movement, let alone the killer. Both were moving fast, the teenagers glowing hands striking the sword more often than the man, were as the killer kept him dancing in and out of arms reach swinging the deadly blade.

“NOW!” the teenager shouted as he jumped in to the air and stayed hovering.

A white line flew across the street as the killer made to jump after him and instead got his foot pulled out from under him. “Got him!” Came a familiar voice from a dark corner. Rossi snapped his head in the direction of the voice seeing a darkly dressed girl coming out of the shadows beside one of the carports.

“The hell are you doing here!” Shouted Jareau at Sam Manson who was holding a fishing rod in both hands her eyes intent on the killer attached to the other end of the line.

The white haired teenager flew down upon the killer gripping him around the shoulders and throwing him, not as good as he might have wanted, the killers sword swiping at him as he did but good enough to buy him some time. “Step back this is FBI business.” Said Rossi his eyes catching the movements of Luke and Prentice coming from the other end of the street.

“You would be killed right now if it weren’t for us.” Came a second familiar voice from behind Rossi and Tara.

Dr Lewis spun around, her gun pointing at Tucker Foley a phone illuminating his face. “What the… You shouldn’t be here.” She said turning back to point at the killer who had gotten up and was swinging his blade at the white haired kid.

“You’ve got nowhere to go.” Growled the teenager stepping back as the killer aimed for his head. “let go of him.” He dodged a second swipe and seemed to go translucent and jumping straight for the killers chest.

“Get out of the way!” Shouted Luke from where he and Prentice had stopped and taken aim.

The agents stared in surprise as the kid went in to the killers body for a moment being one and the same and then he was flung out the man’s back feet first, a hand holding on to dark shadow pulling at it before being pulled back in like a rubber band, and was flung across the street, hitting the ground in front of Luke and Prentiss rolling to a stop.

“Danny!” Shouted both Sam and Tucker, the killer struck the fishing line attached to his leg as the white haired kid got up on all fours coughing.

Turning his head the white haired teenagers eyes widened in horror, as the killer made a dash for agent Jareau, red eyes gleaming. “DON’T SHOOT!” he shouted struggling to get back on his feet’s. Jareau’s gun went off, the gun shot echoing down the street.

Getting his feet’s under him the teenager flew strait for the dark shadow flowing out of the killer and in to the agent in front of it. His hand gripping only air as agent Jareau twisted on the spot to plant a perfect kick in the kids stomach sending him back towards Luke and Prentiss.

“J.J. what are you doing.” Shouted Rossi his gun now on the white haired teenager rolling to a halt between Luke and Prentiss.

Jareau didn’t answer him, she bent down and picked up the sword and seethe. Twisting she slashed at the air and a green swirling wound opened up in front of her.

“She’s getting away!” Shouted Sam she had dropped her fishing rod and pulled out a plastic gun that was glowing green from what Rossi presumed to be led lamps.

“Got her.” Said Tucker and glancing back Rossi saw that he was holding a lipstick that was also glowing green. He fired a green ray at agent Jareau who jumped in to the green swirl narrowly avoiding the shot.

“Noo you don’t!” Roared the white haired teenager, flying straight for the shrinking green swirl a hand out stretched.

The swirling portal closed up milliseconds before the teenager got to it and he tumbled to the ground rolling up to his feet’s swearing loudly.

“What just happened?” Asked Prentiss coming up to the killers body her gun still aimed at the white haired kid.

“I’d like to know that to.” Said Rossi turning to Sam and Tucker. “What do you think you are doing here, how did you even get here without us seeing you?”

“We were trying to stop you from killing an innocent man.” Said Sam walking up to the white haired teenager who had bent over supporting himself on his knees as he breathed hard one had pressed against his left side.

“That man was hardly innocent.” Said Lewis her eyes on Tucker who placed his hands on his hips.

“He was not the killer but the ghost overshadowing him were.” Came a oddly echoing growl from the white haired boy. He straighten up and turned hard green eyes on Rossi. “And now you’ve lost one of your agents to it.”

If it weren’t for his training Rossi would have twitched at the anger in the boys eyes and shot him on sight, instead he rolled his shoulders. “And who are you to talk, you were fighting him clearly not carrying if you hurt him.”

The eyes flashed and Rossi heard the kids knuckles pop. “Danny calm the shit down.” Warned Sam placing a hand on his arm.

Danny closed his eyes and made a visible effort to calm down. “I’m called Phantom, Danny Phantom.” He said opening his eyes again. “I’m a ghost who fights ghosts to protect ignorant people like you.”

“Oi tone it down a bit with the ignorant.” Said Tucker his phone in his hand again.

“Well Phantom.” Began Rossi lowering his gun a bit. “What did you do to agent Jareau? Where did she go?”

Danny turned to the spot where the portal had opened and closed. Luke and Prentiss were both aiming their guns at him after having checked if the killer was dead. “I didn’t do anything. She was overshadowed by the Ripper ghost.”

Prentiss saw the kids green eyes go over the body and then close before turning back to meet Rossi’s. “There is no such thing as ghosts.” Said Rossi not really believing himself. “What happened to our agent?”

Danny’s shoulders sank. “She jumped in to the ghost-zone. An alternate reality that exist parallel to our.” He looked over at Tucker. “You didn’t happen to bring the scooters?” He asked.

“Yeah we did.” Said Tucker tugging of his backpack and digging out what looked like a skateboard.

“Hold on you still haven’t explained what you are doing here, and where is your friend Daniel?” Asked Rossi, hard eyes falling on Sam.

She had taken of her own backpack and pulled out a skateboard very similar to Tuckers in that they both were made of metal and had what looked like rockets on the sides. “We are from the most haunted town in the world, Phantom is protecting our town and has saved our lives on many occasions. He was in town and asked us to help him stop this killer tonight seeing as it was overshadowing a human. He needed some of the Fenton ghost hunting gears to take it down.” Sam was holding her chin high, daring the agents to question her. “Danny got some hunting equipment from his parents but because he was hurt so we left him at the station.”

“You see I don’t believe your explanation.” Said Rossi lowering his gun completely. “But I’ve seen some crazy shit tonight and am willing to believe you for the sake of this argument.” Both Sam and Tucker had been unfolding handles to the skateboards connecting them up. “What are you doing?” He asked curious.

“We are going in to the ghost zone to get your agent back.” Said Phantom, his posture had changed from that of someone ready to fight to something much stiller and still moving as if in a breeze. Looking down Rossi noted that he wasn’t standing on the ground any more but floating an inch above it.

“And how are you going to do that?” Asked Prentiss, she had lowered her gun when Rossi did but she was much more twitchy, ready to pulled it back up at any minute.

“The Fenton scooters comes with an inbuilt portal gun.” Tucker explained flicking a switch on the handle. The scooter wheezed to life, green lights underneath it turned on. “It only got enough energy to open one portal but we should be fine.” He said looking over at Sam who started hers.

“Ready to g...” began Phantom but he was stopped.

“We are coming along with you.” Interrupted Rossi holstering his gun. He was not going to leave Jareau to be hunted down by a ghost and teenagers they barely knew nor trusted longer than he could throw them.

Phantom looked at the man for a moment; Rossi could see the thoughts going around in his head before he nodded. “You deserve the chance to save your friend.” He said raising an eyebrow at Sam when she started to protest. “You’d say the same, hell you’ve done the same.” Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. “I will warn you, guns have no effect on ghosts so you can stop pointing them at me.” He glanced over a Luke who hadn’t lowered his gun yet.

“The ghost zone is dangerous, expect that everything will try and kill you and…” he floated over to Sam. “Give me the rope.” He said, waiting patiently as Sam pulled out a length of rope from her bag. “Can you two go with Sam and Tucker on the scooters.” He said pointing at Prentiss and Dr Lewis.

“Why?” Asked Prentiss walking over to Sam, Dr Lewis stepped on to the back of Tuckers scooter putting her hands on the short boys shoulders.

“You’ll see.” Said Sam a wicked smile on her lips.

“You two go on ahead.” Said Danny giving one end of the rope to Luke and pulling him over to Rossi. “Just tie yourselves together.” He said as Tucker revved the scooters small engine. Danny tied the other end of the rope around his waist like the agents.

Tucker let go of the break and Dr Lewis grip tightened on his shoulders as they shot forwards at a surprising speed. Pressing a button on the handle something like a green laser was shot out of the front of the scooter and hit the air a meter ahead of them swirling open to the same sort of portal they had seen Jareau jump through.

Sam wasn’t far behind followed by Luke and Rossi running and Danny flying straight in to the green portal just as it closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase anyone was woundering what happend whit the SWAT team and snipers, Tucker took care of the radios and sort of cut comunications.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now were in the ghost zon did the killer go.

The FBI agents didn’t know what to expect on the other side of the portal, in retrospect they felt like they had gone in blindfolded, something very much unlike them, they always had some idea of what they might find or what sort of person they were dealing with.

The swirling green portal should have been a hint, everything in the ghost zone was a swirl of black and green colors, some shapes that shifted the moment you looked too long at it, purple doors of all kinds, shapes and sizes were floating around in the void together with islands some with buildings on them, some too small for anything to fit on and some covered in different kinds of terrain.

Unlike the four on the scooters Rossi and Luke had fallen and floated around helplessly as in zero gravity as soon as they got through. “Hang on.” Said Phantom pulling at the rope connecting the three.

“What is this place?” Asked Tara a shiver going down her spine.

“We told you, The ghost-zone.” Said Tucker placing his phone on a holder on his scooters handle tapping an app.

Pulling Luke and Rossi behind him Danny went off toward an island. “We are near Walkers prison.” He said to the others.

“Then no time to stick around.” Said Sam and agent Prentiss was surprise to see a green glow come out of the rockets on the side of the scooter, as they speed of following Phantom.

“How often do you come here? Actually how do you even know of this place?” asked Prentiss looking at all the islands in fascination.

“Didn’t we say that Danny’s parents are amateur ghost hunters.” Asked Sam.

“They built this portal in their basement, that’s also why Amity Park is the most haunted town in the world.” Added Tucker following a red dot on his phone.

“Danny here stops the ghost that are coming through and sends them back into the portal, keeping the town safe.” Continued Sam pried in her voice.

“And getting nothing but hate for my trouble.” Finished Danny rolling over to look at the people behind him, moving around without a problem or any form of propulsion.

“I’ve been meaning to ask this but how did you find out about the killers next location?” Asked Luke holding on to the rope for support.

Phantom shrugged scratching the back of his head. “I was sort of hanging around you people after my encounter with the ghost at the Mercy Hospital the other night.”

“How did you know the killer would be at the hospital?” Asked Rossi a suspicion growing.

“I have a sort of sixth sense. A Ghost sense of sorts, I can feel when a ghost is near.” He said floating backwards. “And Fenton might have told me there was a ghost in town.”

“But you didn’t stop Freakshow and his ghost at the station this morning?” Asked Dr Lewis.

Danny was starting to feel like he was in another interrogation and went with the same reason to why he in human form hadn’t been able to act. “I didn’t get to act before Lydia put her tattoos on you, and after that it was best not to get involved or Freakshow might have done something worse.”

They flew on in silence for a moment Danny turning forward once more. “How did you know a ghost was overshadowing the killer?” Asked Rossi after a moment.

“If I overshadow you now, I can still use all my ghost powers. But you would still bleed red.” Was Danny’s answer.

Dr Lewis was about to say something when a. “ **BE WERE**!” Was shouted at them and a fat blue colored man in gray overalls and a gray hat appeared in front of them holding his hands up like a kid playing ghost. “ **I AM THE BOX GHOST AND YOU ARE TRESSPASSING ON MY TERETORRY!** ” he went on and to the agents surprise, the teenagers had a bored look on their faces as they kept going completely ignoring the box ghost.

“ **LISTEN TO ME**!” Shouted The box ghost annoyed with them. “ **I AM THE BOX GHOST YOU SHOULD BE TREMBELING IN FEAR OF MY CARBOARD BOXES AS THEY WILL CRUSH YOU WHIT…** ” Glancing over their shoulder the agents saw the box ghost read the label of a box. “ **THE LOST AND FOUND ITEMS OF AMITY PARK LIBRARY!** ”

“I think that might just be some rubble.” Said Sam having mastered the look of, I don’t give a shit, long ago.

“He is probably just trying to distract us so that Skulker can attack.” Said Tucker as he dodged some scarfs and pencils from the box.

Danny turned around to answer Tucker and caught a glimpse of something green flying towards him. Reflexes harnessed through many battles allowed him to create a partial shield taking most of the blast as he was flung back pulling the two agents with him.

“You reflexes have improved ghost child, I will enjoy hunting you tonight.” A metal, broad-shouldered ghost decked out in hunting equipment wearing a sleeveless shirt over a wide chest floated in front of them. He looked like a bodybuilder, but there was something metallic to his skin, his hair flowed like green flames eyes glowing with the same color.

“You have the worst timing in the history of worst timings Skulker.” Hissed Danny, his legs turned into a tail and he slipped the loop on the rope speeding straight at Skulker.

The hunter ghost dodged the obvious attack. “Really child coming straight at me is the best you can do.” He taunted aiming a weapon at Danny.

“No it’s not.” Said Danny the corners of his mouth turning up. He fired a ghost ray as Skulker fired his weapon. The ghost rays collided flashing bright. “Honestly Skulker I’d expected more from you.” Began Danny, Dodging Skulkers next shot.

“You haven’t seen half of what I’ve got in store for you.” He fired small missiles this time that Danny lazily avoided.

“Please show me, Nothing you do surprises me anymore.” He taunted spreading his arms giving Skulker a clear shot.

“I already did.” Smiled Skulker smugly.

Danny forced a shield around himself hearing the explosions of the missiles and a heartbeat later felt the pain in the small of his back as the one he’d been too late to catch struck him. “Good one Skulker, I guess you can learn new tricks.” Danny fired another ghost-ray that got shot down by another of Skulkers shots.

“Unlike you child I keep evolving.” Skulker fired another bunch of small missiles.

Dodging Danny charged up a sphere of ghost energy. “Sure you have, but the box ghost come on Skulker haven’t you learned.” Flying up he left the sphere of energy behind exploding as the missiles came in to contact with it.

“I admit he is annoying but the best decoy you can find.” Skulker went on shooting at Danny.

“Yeah but working with him you must be a moron. Or a fruity lope too.”  Danny continued to dodge and fire back at Skulker moving more and attacking more freely than the agents had seen him do on the street they just left, giving them the impression that he had been holding back before.

“Silence child you are only trying to make me angry. I will have your pelt on my wall tonight!” Skulkers shots went of faster and with less accuracy.

Phantom went in closer to the hunter ghost. “You know what I think you’re doing to night.” He asked placing his feet’s on the man’s large chest a smug smile on his face.

The bipping sound of an old alarm went off, Skulkers weapons folding back away as he looked on the old PDA on his arm. “I’m looking up a book on purple backed guerillas at the library.” He said his jet wings extending from his back together with the engines.

“Bingo.” Said Danny pushing away from the hunter ghost in a graceful backflip. “Thanks for the chat, mind doing my homework when you’re at the library.” He waved as the ghost went flying off into the ghost-zone growling about incompetent tech ghosts.

The agents were staring at the ghost boy rolling his shoulders. “Did you get the box ghost Sam.” He asked picking up the dropped end of his rope.

Sam was flipping a thermos in her hand. “I put him on time out for now. Remind me to release him before we leave the ghost-zone.”

“Um.. what just happened?” Asked Dr Lewis confusion on her face.

“I hacked Skulker’s suit and reactivated an old program.” Said Tucker holding up his second phone.

“You know he really should invest in some firewalls.” Said Danny pulling the two agents along as he went off again Sam and Tucker following.

“I don’t think Skulker gets a firewall until he teams up with Tecnis. And remember how fast I hacked them.” Tucker grinned. “And that’s was with a PDA, smartphones are way better.”

“You talk as if you’ve meet this Skulker before.” Said Prentice curious noting that Phantom seemed more alive now than before the fight.

“Oh he’s been hunting me for a couple of years now.” Said Danny looking back at the agents. “And we worked together on some very rare occasions. Mind he has the worst timings when it comes to attacks but then it is really easy to take out frustrations on him, or boxy over there.” He nodded at Sam who had placed her thermos on her backpack.

They flew on in silence not really knowing what to say after that until Luke had to ask. “Where are we going, you obviously don’t know where Jareau is?”

Turning around the green eyed ghost smiled showing sharp teeth. “The Far frozen.” He said a shudder going through Sam and Tucker.

“Pay up Tuck.” Said Sam buttoning up her coat.

“Clockwork was a safe bet; he always goes there for advice.” Said Tucker digging in his pockets coming out with a dollar.

“What’s in The Far frozen?” Asked Rossi he too had noted the energy in the ghost boy after the fight.

“The infi-map.” Said Sam as Danny turned forwards once more. “You hold it and say were you want to go and it takes you there.”

“For instance, we were once lost in here and asked it to get us home and it did. Thou seatbelts might be needed, it took off at break neck speed I nearly lost my grip, and my lunch.” Continued Tucker tapping on his phone.

“That’s because you had eaten your first vegetable in your life, and not that little of it ether.” Sam was pulling a scarf out of her bag and wound it around her neck.

Seeing this Prentiss noticed that the temperature had dropped, when they had entered the ghost zone there hadn’t been much difference in temperature from the Chicago back street but now it was getting colder.

“Here we go.” Said Tucker as Danny dove in to a tunnel of ice weaving through stalagmite and stalactites making sure that the two agents he was pulling didn’t get hit.

He twisted and turned before diving and Rossi suddenly realized that they were no longer flying but falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved doing the lines for the Box ghost and I loved taunting Skulker.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to Frostbite

The four people on the scooters landed softly on top of the deep snow, Danny barley sinking down as he landed only to be pulled back as the two agents stumbled and fell sinking in to the snow.

“Sorry I forgot.” He said helping them up still not sinking down to his knees like the others did.

“Soft landing at least.” Grumbled Luke taking Phantoms offered hand.

“Were in this Far Frozen are we supposed to find this infi-map?” Asked Prentiss shivering in the cold and pulling her jacket close over her bullet proofed vest.

Looking around the ghost pointed in one direction. “This way, Frostbite is normally around here some were.”

A dark shadow fell over Phantom and the agents all went for their guns aiming them up at the big furry yeti looming over Danny. “GREAT ONE you have returned!” Boomed the big yeti and before Danny could do anything he was lifted up in a great bear hug that was all the more painful because of the yetis right ice arm.

“Ow ow ow.” He said and the yeti released him.

“My apologies oh great one I did not mean to cause you discomfort.” His eyes went to the others and the agents all took a step back guns aimed at him. “Are these your new servants, they look much more capable than your old ones. No offence but you two are still small.” He added of hand to Sam and Tucker.

“None taken.” Said Tucker finding a scarf in his bag too, pulling it around his neck.

“They are not my servants.” Said Danny walking over to the agents, “You can lower your guns, Frostbite is the ruler here in the Far frozen, he is one of the nice guys.” He explained to the agents. “Frostbite these are Agents, Prentiss, Rossi, Alvez and Dr Lewis of the FBI. That’s the federal burrow of investigations; they are law enforcers in the human world.”

“Indeed, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Said Frostbite as always polite. “What may I ask brings you to my kingdom?”

The agents holstered there weapons and let Phantom do the talking. “One of their agents were overshadowed by a ghost and fled into the ghost zone, I was wondering if you would lend us the infi-map to go after and bring her back.”

“Of course you can, but you know the risks of using it.” Said Frostbite and Rossi saw something that reminded him of himself in the way he talked to Phantom. “Come I’ll take you to the camp.”

The humans followed Frostbite and Danny through the knee deep snow being joined by more yetis as they walked.

“Have you continued training your frost powers since our last lesson?” Asked Frostbite looking down at Danny.

“A bit, I haven’t found any use for it in a fight.” Said Phantom and walking backwards he put his hands together. All the yetis who had gathered to see them suddenly hid.

Rossi saw the boys eyes turn an icy blue, his hands glowing the same color as his eyes, he parted his hands with frost gathered between his palms and he drew them apart, forming a sword intricately carved with a leaf like pattern the agent recognized.

“Very good.” Said Frostbite taking the blade from Danny’s hand and looking it over. He looked down at the boy before gripping the blade in both hands and after a moment the blade splinted in to pieces. “Very good indeed, Speed will come whit practice.” He said dusting flakes of ice of his fur.

They reached the camp and Frostbite led them into a cave covered in drawings, a closer look reviled the drawings to be of the ghost boy as he fought a larger Viking like ghost. “Is this why Frostbite called Phantom, great one?” Asked Rossi Tucker and Sam.

“Yeah well he sort of defeated the ghost king and liberated the ghost zone.” Explained Tucker pointing at a drawing of Phantom pushing the Viking into a sarcophagus.

“And he is his teacher?” Continued Rossi.

“That’s a long story, but in short yes.” Said Sam scratching at the back of her neck.

“Here we are then.” Said Frostbite as they walked in to a large treasure chamber. All sorts of artefacts were lying around the chamber walls, in chest or flowing out of them, there were even some glass cases displaying different artifacts and collections. In the middle of the chamber stood a large chest on top of a pedestal. To the FBI agents surprise there was a hand print scanner on the chest, that popped opened the lock when Frostbite put his paw to it.

Opening the chest Frostbite took out a scroll and handed it to Danny. “Mind you I want it returned as soon as possible.” He said before letting go of it. “And a piece of advice. That Blade you imitated before, the ghost inhabiting it is a vicious beast stuck in repeating his actions over and over. The blade will drain your power if you touch it and give it to him.”

Danny made a face. “I figured that part out already.” He said walking over to the others.

“The blade is a double edged sword great one, it is what gives the ghost its power but it can also hurt the ghost itself.” Said Frostbite as they all gathered around the map gripping on to it.

“That is use full, thanks Frostbite for your help, I’ll make sure the maps returned to you.” Looking at the agents Danny nodded, sure that their grip on the map was firm. “Take us to Agent Jennifer Jareau.” He said Rossi noting that the boy knew Jareau’s first name. Then they were of speeding away only a streak of green as they past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagin Frostbite is still giving Danny lessons in controling his frost powers and the more harder aspects of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were do you think the infi-map took them if not to a dark park.

 

Even if the map plotted out the way it was taking them Danny barely got more than glimpses of the world around him before the map swirled through a natural portal and left them standing on the grass of a dark park illuminated by the soft light of a gas lamp close by.

Agent Prentice was the first to let go of the map and throw up followed by Tucker and Dr Lewis. Danny bent forwards taking deep breaths a hand over his acing side, he was pretty certain that the pull of the map had just popped more stiches.

“I’ll take the map.” Said Sam rolling it up and putting it in her bag.

“You okay Phantom?” Asked Luke swallowing as he too was about to throw up.

“Yeah.” He said straightening and looking around. “Any idea where we are?” He asked.

“Looks like a park but I don’t know where.” Said Rossi walking over to Prentice and Dr Lewis. “Didn’t the map say wear it left us?”

“Its a map of the ghost zone.” He looked around them catching glimpses of light in the mist around them. “I’ll take a quick look around.” Said Danny lifting up of the ground. “Stay out of sight.” He added before flying off into the dark night.

It didn’t take long before he returned a rolled up newspaper in his hand. “Did you find out where we are?” Asked Sam handing Dr Lewis her water bottle.

Danny showed the front of the newspaper he’d found using his powers to charge a ghost-ray in his hand spreading light to let them read. “London 8th of November 1888.” He said.

Rossi blinked. “Wait how did we end up in 1888. I thought the map only took us to places?”

“No.” Said Danny handing the newspaper over to Sam who started flipping through the pages. “The map can take you anywhere, there are natural portals that appears in the ghost zone leading back to the human world but not necessarily to the same place or time as you left.” He explained scratching the back of his neck.

“That could have been nice to know before we took this trip.” Said Prentiss handing back the water bottle Tucker had given her.

“Well we know that agent Jareau is here some were, the question is where?” Said Sam putting the newspaper in her bag as well. “You got any ideas of where to start looking Danny?” she asked placing her scarf in the bag too.

“Hey don’t look at me I failed my last history exam on the 18th century.” He said holding up his hands in front of him.

“You go to school?” Asked Lewis handing back Sam’s water bottle.

A shadow played over Danny’s face. “All ghosts wear humans once.” He said in a lighthearted tone that didn’t match his eyes.

It wasn’t before then that the agents actually thought that the ghost in front of them was what was left of a boy who had died. “When did you die?” Asked Lewis.

“I’ve been a ghost for two years.” He said and smiled no hint of sadness or regret in his posture but the shadow still remained over his face.

“Anyhow.” Said Sam breaking the tension that had been building. “Guess our next move would be to get disguises.” She said hands on hips. “We don’t have to be very exact, the fog helps and we aren’t staying long.”

Danny nodded. “I’ll get us some, can you figure out where we should go to after this?” He said and floated up again.

“Oi dimwit, I’m coming with you or you might screw things up, Victorian fashion is part of the Goth fashion you know.” Said Sam placing her backpack beside Tucker.

Floating down Danny placed an arm around her waist. “You just want to pick out a nice souvenir don’t you.” He whispered too her teasingly.

“Of course not I’ve got my priorities straight, but if we find something nice I’m not saying no.” She said holding on to Danny’s shoulder rather than his injured side as they took off into the London mist.

“How are you doing?” Asked Sam when she was sure no one could hear them. “You took some pretty hard hits in that street back in Chicago.”

Looking over at Sam Danny smiled more naturally than he’d done all day. “I think I tore one of the stiches on my back in the fight and some more on the journey here.” He nodded to a back yard with a clothesline filled with clothes.

“Want me to take a look?” She asked nodding for him to set down in the back yard.

They landed softly and silently. “When we get back.” He said helping her remove skirts and a suit jacket. “Think we need a bit more.” He said as they took off.

“Yeah, Try that building over there.” Sam pointed at a large building and Danny turned to it. “You might have to do something with your appearance as well when we get back, White hair and a hazmat suit sticks out in this period.”

“Tell me when a hazmat suit don’t stick out.” He said and smiled at Sam, “I could always overshadow someone, then I wouldn’t stick out.”

“But you might put someone innocent in danger.” She countered as they set down in a larger back yard going for the clothesline they could see hanging full with clothes. “A uniform and a Dress, Perfect.” Said Sam getting the two items as Danny got some other clothes.

“You think this is enough?” he asked and blinked at Sam who had pulled on the dress, dark green with purple ascents and black lace.

“Yeah this is good.” She said putting her coat on over the dress. “Try this.” She said handing Danny a dark suit jacket and a cap.

Trying them on Danny found that his arms were a bit short but his shoulders filled out the jacket really well and the cap helped hid his hair. “It works.” He said gathering up the things he’d put down. “Ready to go?”

Sam had undone her hair and instead of only putting up parts of it she put up all of her hair in a ponytail, the bat tattoo standing out on her slender neck. “Yeah let’s get going and hope the others knows where to go next.”

Returning Sam and Danny found that Tucker being smart had downloaded both the map of London with the dots marking the Rippers killings and the page with the information about the killings. The agents all agreed that if the ghost had gone after the last victim in their time it was likely that he was going for the same kill in London also noting that it was the night before the last victim had been found dead in the morning.

“You’ve got a plan for taking out the ghost without hurting agent Jareau?” Asked Rossi as he put on the suit jacket Sam had gotten for him, it was large enough that he could wear his bulletproof vest under it.

“I’m going to try the same as in Chicago. Pulling the ghost out of her the same way I overshadow people. If that doesn’t work then maybe I might have to hurt her. But I don’t want it to come to that.” Said Danny.

“Here.” Sam picked out the Fenton weapons she had brought with her, two guns, a lipstick, the nine tails and the Fenton Peeler. “Don’t use your guns, these will hurt ghosts but not humans that much.”

“Why didn’t we get these before we went in to the ghost zone?” Asked Luke feeling that he could have used the gun when Skulker had attacked them in the ghost zone.

“Cus you might have shot Danny.” Was the short reply from Sam.

They left the park in a group heading for Dorset Street. The fog of London made it hard to see much further ahead of them and they often saw people walking past them before being obscured in the fog once more. The streets changed as they walked and Prentiss noted that many of the buildings they past still existed in modern London even after many of the old houses had been torn down at the change of the century during the blitz and later to make way for new building and decrease the number of people living in the slums.

“This is the street.” Said Prentiss looking at the map on Tuckers phone.

“So what apartment is our victim living in?” Asked Rossi looking at the dark, foggy and shabby street.

“Give me a sec.” said Danny and he went invisible together with his new cloths and then flew through the buildings, coming back a minute later. “We still got time, no one is dead yet.”

“Think we should stake out both ends of the street and wait until she comes?” suggested Luke.

Rossi turned to Danny. “You are the leader of this operation. What do you think?”

Danny swallowed feeling like he was being tested. “I think you are right but we might not see her coming. No one saw the killer coming in the street in Chicago, not even I did.”

“Then how do you suggest we do this?” Asked Prentiss her eyes scanning the street.

Danny’s eyes shifted shame showing on his face for a moment before determination hid it. “We lay a trap, just like we did back in Chicago.”

Rossi’s eyebrows went up. “But Jareau was there when we made the plan the killer might not fall for it a second time.”

“But the killer doesn’t know we are here.” Said Sam, “And that is the likeliest way we are going to get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I love the Victorian era and have done a lot of reserche on it more for my own amusment but I loved that I got to put in some of my understanding into this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did the plan work? Hell Im not shore and I wrote this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of violance in this chapter so Im just waning you all.

Time passed by very slowly as the three women took it in turns to walk down the street the killer was most likely going to attack them in, Danny floated behind them invisible and on high alert.

“I’m starting to doubt this plan.” Whispered Sam as it was her turn to walk down the street for the third time.

“Me to.” Confided Danny his eyes going to every little thing that moved.

They reached the other side and agent Prentiss started to walk, the sound of her heals muffled by the fog. She had a less confident walk than Sam had and made sure to stop outside the door leading to the victims apartment adjusting her cloths and playing the role of an unsuspecting woman.

At first Danny thought he had imagined the shiver going up his spine but then he saw his breath in front of him and all his instincts screamed at him.

He didn’t know why he did it, he just acted, taking agent Prentiss hand he pulled her to the side just as Jareau became visible sword lashing out cutting Prentiss arm instead of her throat. Making himself intangible Danny dove into the agent gripping at the dark shadow possessing her.

He flew out visible again, a handful of shadow in his hands. However this time Jareau twisted around swiping with the sword forcing Danny to let go of the shadow or else lose a hand.

Jareau didn’t stop her attack there, she went after Danny with a vengeance forcing him to dodge and back up till he found a wall against his back sword coming right at his face.

Flares of green light shot through the air hitting agent Jareau forcing her away from Danny. He glanced to the shooter seeing Rossi standing with a Fenton plasma gun in his hand, hard eyes on his agent, Tucker and Sam beside him.

“Thanks.” Shouted Danny back as he went for grabbing Jareau’s sword hand. He missed and turned his movement to hit her in the chest instead.

The possessed agent took the hit and struck out hard with the sheath of the cane taking Danny over the ear sending him to the ground, stars dancing in his vision a ringing sound drowning out the other noises in the street.

Another flash of green streak through the street stopping Jareau from finishing of the dazed ghost. Her red eyes turned to the shooter landing on Luke and Dr Lewis both having their Fenton guns out Luke’s smoking.

Jareau went for Luke swinging the sword up in an arc. The new BAU agent surprised everyone by being able to dodge the insanely fast sword but Danny saw the swipe of the sheet coming down on Luke’s knee, making him scream in pain as he went down.

Dr Lewis fired her gun forcing the possessed agent to take a step back and bringing her eyes down on Dr Lewis.

“RUN!” Screamed Danny, He didn’t know when he had gotten his feet’s back under him or when he had decided to fly straight at Jareau’s opened back. As soon as she realized he was coming for her he went intangible and flew straight in to the agent.

Instead of coming out gripping the shadow of the killer Danny stayed in Jareau’s body forcing his will upon hers and that of the killer halting their movements. He could see everything Jareau was seeing, feel everything she felt and fight like she did against the killer.

Luke and Dr Lewis took advantage of Jareau’s stillness; getting an arm around Luke Dr Lewis half dragged him away from their possessed friend and towards the others. Danny could taste the fear oozing of them, sickly sweet and he wanted more, getting the sour taste of malice as the thought struck him followed by the bitterness of pain, Jareau’s pain. And then he was thrown out of her striking the ground hard and coming up on his feet’s again, the sweet taste still in his mouth.

Jareau shook her head and for a moment Danny could see her normal blue colored eyes and then they were red again and she came at him sword raised. Danny fired a ghost ray forcing Jareau to dodge giving him a chance to come in close.

Like the other times Danny had fought the ghost he weaved in and out of Jareau’s reach, taking the hits from the sheaths rather than the swords, utilizing all the martial arts techniques and small advantages he had at his disposal.

Whenever he went down the agents fired warnings shoots giving Danny a chance to get back up, however Jareau turned her attention towards the shooter and Danny found himself getting back up panic in his throat as he fired a ghost ray to get Jareau’s attention back on him.

She kept getting in close to Danny and he found out that she, unlike the other one the ghost had possessed, was much more agile and much faster, He wasn’t expecting her to use martial arts as much as she did, the sheath of the sword coming down at him like a baton forcing him towards the sword and when he dodged she kicked sending Danny flying in to the rest of group hitting Tucker and both went down with cries of pain.

The agents started firing. “Get up Danny!” Shirked Sam as she fired the Fenton peeler.

Tucker whimpered under Danny. Licking his lips Danny quivered with energy, getting of Tucker he turned around, eyes glowing bright green, and he flew straight for Jareau gliding past her, avoiding her attacks as the agents laid down cover fire he jumped in to the agent again gripping at that malice coming of the ghost and clawing at it.

The ghost forced Danny out but this time he was gripping more than a handful of the shadow and got his feet’s planted on the ground pulling at it. Jareau turned and with inhuman speed she was in front of Danny the sword coming down at his face.

He flinched, the blade only gracing the tip of his nose tugging at his own power as it did.

Letting go of the shadow Danny went in close gripping the hand holding the sheet he twisted and throw the agent over his shoulder and backed up as Jareau got to her feet’s.

“There is no way that tactic is going to work.” Said Rossi barely more than five feet behind Danny the glow of his Fenton plasma gun illuminating Jareau’s face as she flew towards them.

Time slowed the moment Danny straightened from having thrown Jareau. _The sword absorbs powers_ , He thought taking a step back. _I can get the shadow out but I can’t get it to release her._ Another step. _The sword is doubled edged_. He stopped and heard Rossi talk. _Then what if I cut the shadow wits its own sword._

Danny took a deep breath, “Cover your ears!” Shouted Sam recognizing the action. No one got their hands up in time as Danny released his Ghostly Wail. The soundwaves visible to the human eye.

Jareau was forced to take a step back as the first wave hit her. She wavered for a moment and then leaned forward taking another step forwards.

Danny kept going raising the pitch of his wail. Glass windows shattered around them, the fog that had obscured most things lessen before disappearing completely.

Jareau was almost close enough to strike when she went down on one knee dropping the sheath and bringing her free hand up to her head.

 _Pleas hold on just a little longer_. Thought Danny feeling his powers drain as he kept up the wail. The shadows darkened on the possessed agent and began seeping out like black fire in a hard wind. She dropped the sword and brought her free hand up to her head covering her bleeding ears.

The shadow grew until it started to lose its grip on the agent. Danny stopped his wail and dove for the sword. He rolled up sword in hand and slicing the shadow before it could return to agent Jareau, letting out a shirk as it was absorbed into its own blade filling out the ornate carvings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fan of making fight scenes but they are needed I hope everyone could use thire imagination here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nopp it didn't work as planed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic violance.

Agent Jareau collapsed behind the ghost boy and Lewis went to her side pressing two fingers at her throat checking for a pulse. “She’s alive.” She said turning Jareau over and checking her breathing. “Jennifer.” She said clapping her cheeks lightly.

Lowering his gun Rossi went over to his downed agent. “Jennifer, wake up. JJ come on.” He gripped her shoulder shaking her lightly.

The rest of the group lowered their weapons taking care of the wounded. “Aw aw aw.” Complained Tucker holding his right arm close to his chest as he got up, Sam examining the injury.

“Stop complaining.” She said taking of her backpack and bringing out an extra-large first aid kit. “Here.” She handed it over to agent Prentiss who had bent down to help Luke, the man’s leg bent at an odd angle.

“Sure I tell you to stop complaining the next time you get a 104 pound ghost falling on top of your arm.” He complained as Sam dug in his backpack for the first aid kit he always carried. “Thanks by the way you couldn’t have gone intangible or something.” He shouted at his friend.

Jareau coughed and opened her eyes. “There you are.” Said Lewis, relief flowing over her as she helped her friend sit up.

Lifting a hand to her ears Jareau touched the blood. “What?” She looked confused at her co-workers and their relived faces. “What just happened?” she asked and her eyes fell on the back of Phantom.

Scrambling to her feet’s Jareau fell back on her ass unable to keep her balance. “Take it easy he’s a friend.” Said Rossi giving Jareau a helping hand. She looked at him in confusion and then touched her ears again.

“I can’t hear you.” She said but she got the meaning of Rossi’s words.

Rossi nodded. “We’ll get you to a hospital.” He said and looked at the ghost boy for the first time since he’d cut the killers shadow. “You can take us back to our time can’t you?” he got no response. The ghost just stood there completely still, accept for his hair that was moving in a nonexistent soft breeze, his hat had fallen of during the fight.

“Phantom?” Said Lewis touching the ghosts arm feeling cold.

Danny visibly shivered and his eyes turned to the hand touching him before going to the person it belonged to. Dr Lewis could see the hunger in the green eyes and she moved back taking her hand away from him suddenly afraid.

The sweet taste of fear was on Danny’s lips and he licked them, his teeth that had grown sharp since he’d gotten his powers felt to large in his mouth. He wanted more of that sweet taste, he needed more of it.

“Hey Phantom what’s wrong?” Asked Rossi still supporting the dizzy Jareau.

Turning his head Danny’s eyes landed on the older man and the injured and weak Jareau. They would be easy, they trusted him, they owed him for saving them, she owed him for saving her twice and he knew exactly what he wanted.

Shifting his balance Danny turned to face the three agents, playing with the thought of how he should do it. Should he begin with the old man, most likely he was leathery and hard to break but it would taste all that more sweeter when he finally did. Or the injured agent, her defenses were down and she was weakened from their fight, an easy meal. Maybe the doctor would be an interesting diversion, thou on second thought she would just be like the injured one.

“Phantom.” Warned Rossi taking another steep back reaching for the Fenton plasma gun attached to his belt.

Sam and Tucker looked over as they heard Danny’s name being repeated. “What’s going on?” Asked Luke and Prentiss looked up from where she was splinting his leg.

“I don’t know.” Began Sam turning to their friend. “ **OI DANNY**!” She called getting the hungry green eyes on her.

Danny had heard Sam call and his attention was drawn to her and then the bitter sweet taste of pain coming from them. He rolled his neck debating who to go for first, who would be the easiest to break and who would be the tastiest to break.

Sam and Tucker both froze as Danny’s eyes shifted from a brilliant lime green to a crimson red. Prentiss and Luke didn’t miss the teenagers reaction and pulled up their Fenton guns aiming them at Danny.

“Phantom!” Said Rossi still backing away from him, reaching the others with Lewis. “Whatever you are doing stop it.” The fog was coming back to obscure them as frost gathered around Danny’s feet’s.

Licking his lips Danny started walking forwards his eyes fixed on Rossi, the leathery old man was going to be the first.

“Danny Your eyes are RED!” Shouted Sam raising the Fenton peeler leveling it on him.

Something inside Danny clicked and he stopped dead in his tracks eyes moving over to Sam. His eyes were RED, that must be a joke, and yet Sam would never joke about his eyes changing color, they did that when he was angry, going from blue to green in his human form. Every time his eyes had been red he’d hurt people, to many, because of him, be it because Freakshow controlling him or because he was an evil future version of himself, red had always been bad.

Something inside of Danny screamed at him, annoyed that he’d bother with something as small as the color of his eyes changing when a meal laid in front of him practically ripe for the taking, he just had to cut them down with his sword and he would have everything he wanted, all he had to do was satisfy the hunger he’d been ignoring all the time.

Danny’s eyes shifted from the people in front of him down to his right hand realization dawning. “Oh Crap.” He muttered and closed his eyes focusing on that screaming voice inside of him, his stomach twisting in disgust. He could practically taste the sour malice in his mouth wanting to throw up the more his thoughts followed its suggestions.

 _No I will not hurt them._ He thought forcing himself to think of other things. They needed to get home to their own time, they needed to deal with the dead body in the back street and they needed to deal with Freakshow and Lydias tattoos.

His hatred towards Freakshow flared, it would be great to give Freakshow a show of his powers, to make the small man tremble in fear, to make him suffer, tear him apart molecule by molecule. _Yes that’ll work._ Thought Danny concentrating on his hatred towards Freakshow. Lifting his eyes to the others not sure what they would do.

Rossi glanced over at Tucker and Sam, both had been holding their weapons on the ghost boy fear evident in their posture. They had wavered when Danny took a heavy step away from them a mixture of fear, disgust and panic on his face and then he had closed his eyes.

They had stayed quiet exchanging looks until the ghost boy looked back at them, uncertainty in his green eyes. “Danny?” Said Sam before having to swallow. “You okay?”

Lowering his shoulders Phantom shook his head. “No.” he said bending down to pick up the second half of the sword-cane.

“What’s going on?” Asked Rossi noting that the frost that had been forming around the boy was slowly melting.

“Cutting the Ripper ghost might not have been such good idea as I thought.” Said Phantom putting the sword back in its sheath.

Rossi lowered his gun. “You need to explain yourself a bit better than that, It looked like you were thinking of eating us.”

Shaking his head Danny walked towards his friends looking like he could use some rest and an Icepack on his bruising face. He stopped beside his friends and looked over at Rossi the hunger in his eyes once more. “Because I were.” He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realy wanted to go dark and Phsyco but I needed to keep this under control.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Chicago and more problems meets them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for graphic violance

“Take us back to Chicago the same time and place that we left.” Said Rossi, everyone was holding onto the infi-map, they had to tell Jareau to hold on tight by using gestures. Phantom was standing between Sam and Tucker. Tucker was holding on to the map with his left hand for dear life as they were pulled away faster than they could blink, picking up glimpses of London, then they were in the park again being drawn up to the night sky and through a portal into the green vortex of the ghost zone, after which Rossi lost track of what was happening around them.

Their feets struck the floor of the conference room at CPD, papers flying around the room. Luke was the first one to let go of the map opting for a more comfortable seat on the floor rather than the chairs. Lewis helped the dizzy Jareau to sit down in one of the chairs pouring a glass of water for her.

A slow clapping made everyone turn to the whiteboard and the bald man standing in front of it. Guns were out and pointed at the man faster than anyone could blink. “Oh please, have you forgotten.” Freakshow said snapping his fingers.

Everyone except for Danny reacted the same way, going completely still and drawing in a sharp breath, the tattoos on their necks threatening to ether strangle them or cut their throats open.

“You know I should kill you all right now, you are late after all.” Said Freakshow inspecting his nails.

“Depends on who you ask, Considering we were pretty early just a second ago.” Said Rossi his eyes scanning the room. “Where’s your friend?” He asked wondering where Fenton was as well or if the kid had been killed already or if he was standing there with them.

“Did she dump you.” Taunted Danny rolling up the map as if the snake on his neck wasn’t trying to sink its fangs into him or strangle him.

Annoyance flared in Freakshows eyes and everyone looked at Danny in horror, the small ringmaster could literary kill them at any second and he was taunting him. “Oh she’s around, do you have my sword Daniel?” Freakshows eyes were fixed on the sword-cane attached to Danny’s belt.

“Can’t give it to you if you don’t hold up your end of the bargain.” Said Danny handing the map over to Sam taking the cane from his belt.

“Oh but I have been holding up my end, I’m actually being very merciful right now, not killing you all after making me wait for five hours.” He smiled reaching out for the sword-cane.

“And how will I know that you don’t kill us all as soon as I give it to you?” Asked Danny toying with the cane.

“You don’t.” Grinned Freakshow. “You only know that if you don’t give it to me right now everyone will die.”

Danny’s eyes moved to follow something behind Freakshow. “Let’s do it like this.” He said separating the sword from its sheath. He tossed the sheath to Freakshow who cough it in one hand.

“Be very careful.” Hissed Rossi to Danny who seemed not to care.

The boy glanced over at the older man his eyes a dark forest brown with specs of green in them. “Now the other part.” Said Freakshow impatiens growing in his voice.

“Chill.” Said Danny and unceremoniously sank the blade into the wooden floor. “You can have the second part when these tattoos are gone.” He said arms spread out and slowly backing away from the blade forcing everyone behind him to move back as well.

“Smart move.” Said Freakshow the FBI agents agreeing, the best way to do a hostage exchange when nether parties trusted each other was to meet half way. Snapping his finger Freakshow pointed at them. “Lydia be a dear and retrieve your pets.” He said the smile growing wider on his face.

Rossi felt the spider crawl out from under his shirt colure and glanced at the other before his eyes landed on Phantom, a snake was slithering out from under the high colure of his suit, confirming his suspicion. The green ghost became visible standing behind Freakshow welcoming her tattoos back onto her skin.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Asked Freakshow walking up to the sword. He drew it out of the floor. “I will be taking this with me now.” He looked the sword blade over.

“You are really so desperate to become a ghost again that you’d be willing to let a serial killer ghost, overshadow you.” Asked Danny unable to keep the smile off his face.

“I would be the one in control not some…” Freakshow turned his head to Danny, the smile completely gone from his face.

“Your next expression is going to be priceless.” Said Danny and everyone backed away from him as the air around him grew colder.

Freakshow turned fully towards Danny his smile back on his face. “And what expression would that be?” he asked, sheathing the sword.

Danny licked his lips, there was that sweetness he loved and the taste of dawning realization from Freakshow.

“You!” shirked Freakshow his voice going up an octave.

“Yes.” Hummed Danny his voice lower, darker.

Freakshow took a slow step back and Danny took one forward wondering if he should go for the neck, like Freakshow had done with everyone else or toss him around like a ragdoll, like a cat playing with a mouse before finishing it.

“You are a ghost. Ghost can’t possess other ghosts!” He took another step back.

“But I am not just any ghost. I’m the one you couldn’t control.” He stepped forward. “I am the one who absorbed the Ripper ghost and I am the one who will reunite you with your old crew.” He had to force himself not to laugh at Freakshow or slur his words around the to large teethes.

“I have the sword-cane I control yo….” Faster than the human eye could follow, faster than he’d ever moved on his own, Danny moved forward closing the distance between them.

His hand gripped the handle of the sword, twisting and drawing it out in a fluid motion, he swiped at Freakshow. The lucky bastard was saved by the only other non-human in the room, pulled away from his sword before he could as much as give him a scratch.

The coward was smart, instead of holding on to the sheath he dropped it, both he and Lydia escaped Danny’s next swipe and the ghost roared in anger as they fled. His meal, his toy, his victim had escaped him.

A surge of fear pressed against Danny’s back, collecting himself he turned slowly towards the FBI agents and his friends. They would have to do, he could still start with the old man, make him suffer, make him watch as Danny got lose on the others, ripping them limb from limb. He could freeze them for later if he wanted, save them as a road snack, keep them on the edge of life and death like he was.

“Danny your eyes.” Said Sam her Fenton plasma gun in her hand once more, they had taken back the Fenton gear from the agents before returning, a bad idea for them, but a great move for Danny, he wouldn’t have to bother with more than Sam’s weapon and maybe Tucker if he could even hold one.

Danny’s eyes landed on Tucker, he knew a lot about his best friend, torturing him would be easy, simple even. He could practically taste his friends blood on his lips, sweet like the fear and bitter from the pain, salty and filled with iron.

“Take one more step.” Warned Sam when Danny moved towards them. Her resolve was like biting in to dirt, it made his teethes grind. He would break her, he would take all of her hope and belief away from her. He would crush her in the palm of his hand and when she thought everything was lost he would give her a small glimmer of hope again, make her believe that there was still a chance to be saved, for her to save him and then he would crush that to only to repeat the proses until she was nothing more than a piece of meat.

He was practically quivering with excitement, turning his foot he lunged faster than any human, faster than any ghost sword stabbing at his friend.

And a green blast of anti-ghost ray crashed into Danny’s chest at almost point blank range, throwing him across the length of the room, crashing into the whiteboard and concrete wall behind it.

“I warned you.” Shouted Sam tears in her eyes.

The agents all had their guns trained on Danny Phantom, ready to shoot as soon as he made any threatening moves, even if their bullets couldn’t hurt him. Rossi was impressed with the goth girl, he had thought that she wouldn’t hurt the ghost considering all the warnings she had given him, but when it counted she had pulled the trigger.

Scorching anger flared in Danny’s eyes as he pushed himself up of the floor. He was going to skin them alive, boil them, tear their organs from their gut while they were still breathing, and he was going to enjoy every second of their wails and screams, he was going to feed and never again go hungry.

Pain burning hot and icy cold at the same time went through him. Fear gave him a sour taste in his own mouth, his own fears, the bitterness of pain and the vile taste of his own regrets.

Danny’s eyes turned to the source of that odd and yet familiar pain widening as he realized what he had done.

The sword had sunk down to the hilt in his right thigh, the feeling of his powers being drawn in to it made him fall down on all four, shaking and quivering as the malice and hunger was being drawn into it as well, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs not knowing when he had started.

His screams were cut off when his stomach twisted and forced its content out of his mouth. Throwing up green goo Danny felt the light start at his middle and spread, turning his hazmat suit into t-shirt and jeans, boots into shoes, his hair going black and eyes blue, the gloves on his hands disappearing as the light traveled over him.

For a moment he was still, his heart racing as he had to force himself to draw in gulps of air. He fell on to his left side pain shooting through him from his injured abdomen. He laid there doing the best he could to get his breathing back under control, the pain from the sword in his leg not making it any easier.

The agents had stared in horror when Danny got up red eyes fixed on them and then as if he wasn’t even aware of his own movements, Phantom had lifted the sword, turned it in his hand and sinking it all the way to the hilt in his own leg. He had looked surprise and then his eyes had turned to look at the sword and that was when he started screaming, falling down on all fours, tears in his eyes. He screamed for longer than anyone should have air in their lungs and when he stopped his body heaved and he threw up.

But what was the biggest shock for the agents wasn’t being attacked by Phantom or seeing him stab the sword into his thigh. It was seeing him change in front of their eyes. The light had started around his middle and then split and spread up and down his body, changing his hazmat suit into normal clothes even disappearing were he wasn’t wearing anything. They couldn’t see his eyes but his hair turned jet black and his skin seamed to go a couple of shades lighter.

He stood on all four heaving for a moment before falling over to his side a pained expression on his face. “Danny.” Said Sam still not lowering her gun. Red blood was starting to soak his blue jeans but he didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am one of thouse people who likes to torture the main charcter make them feel and hurt. However I will never kill a main character.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the tension whit some cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty bloody but not to bad.

The tension in the conference room was broken when the door into it was flung open and a group of underpaid and overweight officers came in guns in their hands. The agents immediately went for their own weapons turning to face the door.

“The hell are you all doing here!” Exclaimed Inspector Brown lowering his gun.

“That’s a long story.” Sighed Rossi glancing over at Danny. “Call for an ambulance we got injured.” He said, the officers eyes widened as they saw the injured in the room. Brown was the first to recover from the shock and started ordering his men around.

“Danny. Say something man.” Called Tucker from his seat beside Jareau, cradling his arm. Sam hadn’t taken her eyes of their friend but she had lowered her gun when the door flew open.

The boy made a sound and to the others horror he gripped the blade. “STOP!” Screamed both Sam and Lewis running up to him not caring if he was going to hurt them or not.

Both gripped Danny’s arm stopping him from drawing out the sword and possibly bleeding out right then and there which they explained to him. “Just get it out.” Hissed the boy, tears rolling down his cheeks mixing with his sweat.

“We can’t you will bleed to death.” Said Sam looking around for something to stop the bleeding.

“Here.” Said Rossi coming over to them. He unbuckled Danny’s belt and put it high around the boys thigh and drew it tight.

Danny winced. “If you pull out that sword you will bleed to death.” Explained Tara to him once more. “Do you understand me Danny?”

The boy took a deep breath and then his hand went translucent. “No stop.” Said Sam but it was already too late. The sword still in Danny’s hand went translucent as well and he pulled it out throwing it onto the table.

Rossi saw Danny’s face relax as he let his hand fall down, staring up in to the ceiling breathing heavily not seeing the others around him until Sam smacked him across the face palm open. “Are you trying to kill yourself.” She asked cold fury in her voice.

He blinked and looked over at his friend. Relief washed over his face. “I didn’t do it.” He said closing his eyes again.

“Like hell you didn’t.” Said Sam taking out her first aid kit from her backpack. “I just saw you pull that sword out of your leg after you stabbed yourself. Tell me I didn’t see that and that you don’t have a wound all the way through your thigh.”

Danny blinked at her confused, the sword out of his body his mind was clearing. “Um that I did do.” He said looking up at the two agents. “I’m sorry.” He said swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Sorry for what?” Asked Dr Lewis helping Sam to wrap compresses and bandages hard around Danny’s leg.

“Almost torturing and killing you all.” He said through gritted teethes his vision going dark with the roar of blood going past his ears.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Said Rossi. “For now we need to have you taken to a hospital.”

Danny opened his mouth to argue but Sam cut in. “He can’t.” She growled.

“He must.” Said Lewis tying of the bandage. “This is serious, nerves could be damaged, he could have hit a major blood vessel and if not there is still damaged to his muscles.”

“Lady where you asleep during this whole thing?” Asked Tucker rolling over to them on his chair.

“Danny is a half ghost, he isn’t like normal people and we don’t know what the difference is and how people will react to finding out.” Sam continued.

“Don’t forget public enemy number one,” Added Danny sitting up using his elbows wincing, his chest felt like, well like he’d just gotten hit by a ghost ray. “And parents who want to tear my ghost half apart molecule by molecule, or dissect me.”

The agents stared at Danny. “That’s why you refused help at the hospital.” Said Jareau from where she was sitting beside Prentiss who was taking care of a passed out Luke on the floor.

Danny sighed inwards relived that he hadn’t permanently damaged the agents hearing. “Yes, I can’t know what they will find, even if they won’t find anything.”

“But if you aren’t sure then why refuse?” Asked Rossi, his arms were getting tired and he needed something to lock the belt tight.

Danny looked at the man then down at the belt, with a small effort of will the belt peg was faced through the leather keeping it tight. “If you haven’t noticed some ghost parts still remain when I’m in human form, like my teeth for example.” His head suddenly felt heavy, his vision darkening and suddenly the floor had smacked him on the back of the head when his arms no longer supported him.

“Kid listen to me. You are bleeding out as we speak.” Began Rossi having seen the boys brief black out. “Now I don’t want that, but you have to work with us here, okay?”

“Okay.” Sighed Danny wondering if he was going to regret it.

“We can fix so that they won’t take any tests or do any scans, but they might be necessary to save your life.” He snapped his fingers in front of Danny’s eyes as he turned his face away from Rossi. “If they have to do that then we will make sure that it is erased.”

Danny blinked slowly letting Rossi’s words sink in. “Why would you do that for me?” He finally asked seeing his friends agree with the question.

“Didn’t you just risk your life to return J.J. unharmed to us.” Asked Rossi and the boy nodded. “Did you not save her life last night at the hospital?”

“She was only in danger because she was near me.”  He croaked feeling guilty.

“Nonsense, Didn’t you just stab yourself in order to protect us from you.” Rossi’s eyes were hard and Danny looked away. “You have done us a great favor, keeping this secret of yours for you is the least we can do.”

“The least you could do would be nothing.” Said Danny his eyes closed for a moment before he looked at his friends. “I don’t want to.” He said pleading his friends for help.

“I can’t fix this Danny, You were in human form when you pulled out the sword.” Said Sam worry on her face.

“Tuck?” he looked up at his best friend.

“You know my opinion of hospitals.” He said but his eyes where soft. “I’ll stay with you.” That Danny knew was a lot coming from the person who was arguably more afraid of hospitals than him.

“Deal then.” Sighed Danny just as the door to the room opened again and a group of EMT was shown in. They took one look around the room before splitting up and going to work. “Don’t touch the sword.” Told Danny the others before EMTs shushed them away to take over.

“Oi ain’t you the kid from last night.” Said one of the EMTs as they went over Danny looking for additional injuries finding the bloodied bandages around his abdomen.

“Alex wasn’t it.” Danny remembered the guy from the previous night.

“That’s right. You got stabbed again?” he asked placing a stretcher on the floor beside Danny.

“Yeah crazy right.” Answered Danny too tired to think straight, glancing over at the others Sam gave him a thumbs up and tried to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a need to have yet I love to just throw in some random cops in the mist to break the tenssion in a room and not give them any answeres leaving them still confused.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling the big sister.

Alvez and Jareau was taken in one ambulance were as Danny and Tucker were placed in the second. The EMT Alex helped Tucker strap in, before he turned back to his co-worker talking about something before turning to Danny. “We are going to give you an IV of fluids, You okay with that?”

Danny shrugged, he unlike Tucker was strapped down on the stretcher, his leg elevated and a blanket around him. “Which one do you want?” he asked rubbing his arms.

“Left one.” Said Alex and Danny lifted his left arm out from under the warmth of the blanket. He was shivering and knew that it was not because of his frost powers.

“Hey Man you want me to call your parents?” Asked Tucker, he’d gotten one of his phones up and was swiping around on the screen.

“Naa, I can call Jazz and let her take care of mom and dad. You go ahead and call your parents first.” Answered Danny, digging in his right jeans pocket coming out with his phone as Alex was cleaning a spot on the underside of his forearm and taking out a iv needle.

“This is going to hurt.” Said the EMT before piercing Danny’s skin.

“Just tell me when you are done.” Sighed Danny, having not felt the little sting of the needle piercing his skin only some discomfort.

“Done.” Said Alex before turning to his co-worker who got into the driver’s seat of the ambulance and they set of towards the nearest hospital.

Tucker’s conversation with his parents didn’t take long, after he mentioned that he was in an ambulance on the way to a hospital with an injured hand he couldn’t get another word in, he managed to say what hospital it was before they hung up. “Well they are going to be pissed at you when they find out that I got hurt because of you falling on me.” Accused Tucker pocketing his phone.

“Man how many times am I going to have to apologize for that. I’m Sorry it wasn’t my intention to hurt you, okay?” Said Danny looking through his contacts for Jazz’s number.

“Relax I know you didn’t, Just make sure Jazz gets here before they do or they might take out an restraining order like Sam’s parents did that time with the circus.” Tucker held on to his seat as the ambulance turned and Danny was glad he didn’t have anything in his stomach or he would have thrown up again.

Dialing Jazz number he wondered briefly if she would pick up so early in the morning. He didn’t have to worry thou Jazz answered after three signals, “Jazz Fenton.” She slurred clearly not awake yet.

“Hi Sis did I wake you?” Asked Danny taking a deep breath, out of nervousness or because of the blood loss he didn’t know, probably both.

“Danny!” She said clearly surprised to hear from him. “Why are you calling this early, did something happen, had it something to do with the researcher you asked for yesterday? You know you should call more often.” She went on not stopping to breath.

There was a ringing in Danny’s ears that had nothing to do with Jazz speaking. “Hey Jazz could you shut up I need your help.” Said Danny narrowing his eyes as shadows crept in around the corners of his vision.

“Sure but you don’t have to be rude, what do you need, more research, do I have to talk to mom and dad about personal space again?” She was about to go on when the ambulance took another turn and Danny’s vision went black. The phone slid out of his fingers hitting the floor and cracking the screen.

“Crap.” He swore moving to pick up the phone.

“I got it.” Said Alex bending down and picking up the phone handing it back to Danny.

“Thanks.” Sighed Danny before putting the thing back to his ear. “You still there Jazz?” he asked.

“I’m still here what’s going on?” he could hear worry in her voice and she was no longer rambling meaning that she was actually listening to him.

“It’s a long story.” Murmured Danny hearing Jazz huff on the other end of the line. It was always a long story. “How fast can you get to Chicago?”

“13 hours by car.” There was the sound of a computer turning on from Jazz end. “I’m checking the flights, train takes a day.”

“Tell her that she’s got about 6 hours before my parent’s gets here, if they don’t get stuck in traffic.” Said Tucker.

“I heard that.” Muttered Jazz. “Have you called mom and dad yet?”

“In a way no.” he answered, Tucker had gotten to the voice mail before anyone had listened to it.

“I’ll call them when I see you.” She said disappointment in her voice. “There is a last minute flight I can get if I leave now.” There was the sound of clicking and Jazz muttering to herself. “Were in Chicago can I find you?”

Danny hesitated for a moment, “Mercy hospital.” He said looking at the EMT who nodded.

“Wait! The hospital!” Danny had to hold the phone away from his ear as Jazz shouted.

“Yes a hospital, I got a sword through my leg and is currently bleeding out in an ambulance, Tucker is here to if you didn’t notice.” He growled back his vison going dark for a moment and his head ached returned.

“You have to tell me how this happened when I get there.” She said giving Danny the impression that she was going to scold him the first thing she did when she saw him.

“Gladly how soon will you be here?” He asked through gritted teethes.

“Four hours.” There was a lot of sounds from her end as she apparently got dressed and packed a bag. “I need to hang up now, should I call you from the airport before I leave?”

“Call Sam or Tuck, I’m not sure I can answer when you call.” Said Danny.

There was a pause on the other end before Jazz spoke again. “How bad is it?”

“I’m still alive aren’t I. It’s not that bad.” Alex gave Danny a raised eyebrow as the ambulance turned.

“Love you little brother.” Said Jazz before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined that Danny and Jazz have a good relationship now that she isn't bothering him all the time, but she is still the overprotective big sister and would fly across the world just to help Danny.  
> The hardest part here was figuring out the travling time for Jazz, I was googeling a lot so I might be wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hospital Dejavu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more to have Dr Andrews back cus I worked hard on him.

Their ambulance reach Mercy hospital just as the first ambulance had unloaded Alvez and Jareau. To Danny’s annoyance the doctor who greeted them at the emergency room entrance was the same as the last time.

“I’m getting a feeling of Dejavu here Danny.” Said Dr Andrews once the EMTs had handed him over to the ER personal.

“You and me both.” Groaned Danny, his headache was getting worse. He caught a glimpse of the agents in booths beside his, Jareau’s eyes on him. Tucker had been placed on a bed beside Luke and was doing his best to charm the nurse that was looking at him, his normal defense when in a hospital.

“Are you going to be more complaint this time?” Asked Dr Andrews snapping his fingers at the nurses as they cut away at Danny’s right pants leg and attaching electrodes, this time they left his shirt un touched.

“I was going to ask you the same.” Countered Danny. “I’m still not doing any tests.”

“Danny.” Said Jareau from the other side of a curtain. “We will take care of it, let the doctors do their work.”

Closing his eyes Danny fought to think straight. “No tests that’s all I’m saying.” He opened an eye and looked at the doctor who had taken of the bandages around his leg. “Nothing that isn’t absolutely needed.”

“Okay, can you answer my questions truthfully, then we might not have to do many tests.” He rewrapped the wound in bandages, the belt was still stopping the blood from flowing into Danny’s leg. Danny nodded grimacing as pain shot up his leg. “First of what’s your blood type?”

“O+, the last time I checked.” Which was that summer when Danny had gotten a lot of cuts during his ghost fights.

Dr Andrews got down to the foot of the bed and with the end of a pen touched Danny’s ankle. “Can You feel that?” Danny nodded. “Okay that makes things simpler for us.” He removed Danny’s shoe. “Wiggle your toes for me.” Danny did. “Great no apparent nerve damage. You are lucky, how were you stabbed?”

Smiling Danny pushed himself up and placed his right hand over the wound. “Like that.” He leaned back dizzy.

“You stabbed yourself?” Asked Dr Andrews alarm in his voice.

“Why would I stab myself?” He shivered, he had stabbed himself, he couldn’t remember the action or deciding to do it. He only remembered the taste of the sword sinking in to his flesh drawing all his power from him.

Dr Andrews rubbed his eyes, “Okay kid, I want to have a look at the wounds from yesterday.” Shrugging Danny let the doctor take of the bandages around his abdomen. “You’ve popped all the stiches.” He said when he’d gotten a look at Danny’s back. “What did you do to yourself.”

A Raging fury made Danny’s eyes glow green and he forced them close. “I didn’t do this to myself.” He growled, “I wouldn’t do something as stupid as this it’s-“ Jareau cut in before he could say anything else.

“It was my fault.” The two turned to her. She noted Danny’s glowing eyes and how they went back to being blue as he calmed down.

“Wait, I released him to you with your assurance that he wouldn’t hurt himself or aggravate his wounds, and now you are saying that you hurt him?” Dr Andrews looked at the agent in shock.

“Don’t blame yourself.” Said Danny realizing what Jareau was talking about. “The killer was the one who hurt me, not you.” He pushed himself up to lean on his elbows.

Jareau closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, Danny know exactly how she felt in that moment, how many times hadn’t he been there himself. Dr Andrews looked between the two of them and then sighed. “I’m going to get an OR booked, You don’t move out of that bed under any circumstances.” He said before leaving Danny alone with the two nurses.

He lay back letting out a nervous breath before he heard Tucker call to him. “Hey Danny don’t forget, modeling agency.” He said drawing a smile from Danny.

 

Dr Andrews didn’t have an easy time getting Danny to agree, he managed to give him a blood transfusion without the boy complaining, however he had to explain every step of the procedure up to the point when they got him into an operation room were the kid refused to be sedated.

“I’d rather be awake.” He grumbled a large purple and green bruise starting to color his left cheek. His skin wasn’t as pale as it had been when the ambulance brought him in but he was still anemic.

“Whatever.” Said Dr Andrews  having had enough of arguing and trying to convince the kid to his ways. “We are using local anesthesia, Just lay back down and let us do our work.”

Danny shrugged and lay down on the operating table, feeling like he was in one of his nightmares but was too tired to feel afraid.

“Why don’t you want to be sedated?” Asked Andrews after a while, Danny had been lying completely still, only his breathing and the steady bip from the heart monitor told them that he was still alive.

“I have nightmares about situations like these.” Confessed Danny, he’d been watching the doctors backs as they moved around him.

“A bit odd to have nightmares like that don’t you think.” Andrews glanced over at Danny’s face, “You watch many horror movies or somethings.”

“You could say that.” There was not much more talk until the doctor insisted on looking at the wound to Danny’s abdomen. “Just give it a rest.” Sighed Danny but he let the man poke the wound.

“Did you get stabbed twice?” he asked finding that even thou the wounds were deep they hadn’t pierced the abdominal wall and was to his astonishment already healing.

Danny didn’t answer, looking over at the anesthesiologist the man smiled under his surgical mask. “Kid’s asleep.” He explained. Andrews looked down on Danny’s face, completely relaxed, droplets of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been re writen a copule of times, as well as the last chapter, I wanted a lot of things in it but in the end a lot of it was taken out so it fit the story bether. What I realy wanted here was a coment about a modeling agency from Tucker but alas it was lost. T_T


	23. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents are back on the plane home.

 

The FBI agents was in the air, the Jet had taken of when Luke and Jareau was released from hospital and on the plane. They had been lucky, Jareau hadn’t suffered any permanent damage to her ears and all thou the doctors didn’t recommend it she was okay to fly back home. Luke had been the unlucky one, his knee had been broken, or rather the femur, screws now held it in place and a cast went from his foot to his hip.

Prentiss handed Jareau a mug of tea and turned to Dr Lewis holding up the second cup. “Thanks.” Said the woman taking the cup.

“No problem, Luke you want some?” Asked Prentiss the agent who was lying on the couch his leg on the armrest.

“I’m fine.” He answered still drowsy.

“Can you believe this mission?” Said Jareau sipping her tea as Prentiss walked in to the pantry making herself a cup.

“Ghosts, possessions, time travel. Sounds like a science fiction novel.” Said Rossi being the only one drinking coffee and filling out a report.

“Makes you wonder what other kinds of supernatural things there are out there.” Hummed Lewis.

“I’m just glad I can return to my boys this time.” Said Jareau, she had pulled her feet’s up and had a blanket around herself, warming her hands on the mug of tea.

“Speaking of kids, I would have liked to have a talk to those three before we left. Maybe we could have gotten some honest answers from them now instead of the half-truths they were giving us.” Said Rossi writing something in his report.

“Why don’t you ask me now then?” Said a familiar and strangely echoing voice beside Luke’s ear, getting  the agent to jump sitting up.

Danny Phantom became visible floating an inch over the floor laughing at Luke’s expression. “Sorry I couldn’t resist.” He said whipping tears from the corners of his eyes.

“How did you get onboard?” Asked Rossi having jumped out of his seat and bumped his head on the low ceiling.

“I’m a ghost,” he said floating over to sit down on the couch opposite Luke putting up his right leg. “I can fly.” The light started around his stomach and parted, to leave Danny Fenton sitting on the couch in just a pair of boxers and a t-shirt with a space convention logo on it.

The agents took in the teenagers transformation for a moment, there was a thick bandage around his right leg were he’d stabbed himself, as well as a large amount of bruises going from his knees, down to his ankles, over his forearms and most notably on his left cheek going up over his eye. His skin seamed to go lighter as he transformed making the bruises more notable.

“But we are in a plane flying above the clouds.” Said Prentiss still holding the forgotten kettle in her hand.

“I’ve flown to space, finding you above the clouds wasn’t that hard.” He smiled. “Besides you left before I could thank you.”

“No we should be thanking you.” Said Jareau giving Danny a smile. “I should be thanking you, You saved my life three times now.”

Danny scratched the back of his neck. “You’re welcome.” He said a dark shadow falling over his face.

“Shouldn’t you still be in the hospital?” Asked Lewis remembering her tea and sipping it.

“I am,” Said Danny holding up his left arm were a hospital bracelet was still attached to his wrist. “Sam and Tucker are covering for me while I talk to you, I didn’t have the energy to split anyways.”

“So you came her to talk to us?” Asked Prentiss having remember why she was holding a kettle in her hand she poured the hot water in to a mug dropping a tea-bag in to it.

“I came to thank you mostly, and I figured I owed you an explanation.” Something in the boys posture had changed Rossi noted, he was more alive somehow, more so than he’d even been in the ghost zone after Skulkers attack. He was also open unlike when they’d asked him questions before.

“I think you being… both ghost and human explains most of the things.” Said Jareau.

“Well not how you came to be like this in the first place, do your parents know what you are?” Asked Dr Lewis.

Danny smiled. “First I’m a half ghost, half human. The ghosts in the ghost-zone calls me a halfa. Second I became like this in a lab accident and no my parents don’t know and for now it’s for the best.” He said ticking the questions off on his fingers

“In my experience it’s never good to hide a big secret from the parents, especially not a secret like this.” Said Rossi speaking somewhat from his own experience.

“You don’t know my parents. They wouldn’t understand, they hunt ghost for a living, they hunt me when I’m in ghost form. It would hurt them finding out that they hunt me and tries to kill me or capture me only to dissect me.” Danny shivered. “And finding out that one of their inventions turned me in to this, they wouldn’t forgive them self. For now it’s best that they don’t know.”

Jareau understood that that was just the tip of the ice berg; Danny was most likely afraid of more than that if he told his parents, most teenagers were. “How did it happen?” She asked taking the conversation away from the parent part.

Shrugging Danny looked at her. “My parents built this, Ghost portal in our basement, but when it didn’t work they just gave up. I was showing Sam and Tucker around and Sam sort of dared me to go in to the thing, it wasn’t working so nothing should have happened.” He smiled. “I tripped on a cable and put my hand out, turns out the reason the portal didn’t work was because my dad had put the on switch on the inside.”

“Who puts the on switch there?” Asked Luke listening to Danny’s story.

“My Dad,” Said Danny as if it was the obvious answer. “Anyway there was this great flash of light, everything just changed, I don’t remember much of it, when I woke up this is what I looked like.” The light appeared and his appearance changed once more. “I had no control over it at first, It was a wonder that my parents didn’t notice.” He changed back again.

“So when you said that you died two years ago you meant that the accident happened two years ago?” Asked Rossi remembering their talk in London.

“I honestly don’t know if I’m dead or alive.” Said Danny running his fingers through his hair.

“Who knows about this?” Asked Prentiss leaning against the pantry counter holding her tea in shaking hands.

“Sam and Tucker obviously, they were there when it happened. My sister found out two months after, which was no wonder, she wanted to be a psychologist for a long time and noticed that I was acting differently.” He smiled, no matter what he told Jazz he was great full that she was the annoying, meddling big sister. The smile disappeared when he thought of the others who knew his secret. “My cousin Danielle knows to, Freakshow and another halfa like me.”

“Can’t say his name?” Asked Luke.

Danny made a face. “He will not reveal my secret as long as I don’t reveal his.”

“So were you hunting this killer when you came to Chicago?” Asked Rossi a note block in his hands.

“Naa what I told you was true, we were here at the conventions. My ghost sense told me a ghost was near, I took off and when I got to the alley the guy was there. Thou I was the first to attack pushing him of the woman, I didn’t know he was possessed until I saw him bleed, then it was harder to defeat him.”

“You fought up on the roof of that Indian restaurant?” Said Rossi remembering what detective Vega had told them.

“Yeah that’s where I got stabbed. Fell down and hit that dumpster before turning back and hitting my head.” Said Danny with a shrug.

“How did you survive a fall like that?” Asked Prentiss also remembering the conversation with detective Vega and how high the building had been.

“Dislocated my shoulder didn’t I.” He smiled. “Perks of being ghost, It takes a lot to hurt us, had I been thinking straight I wouldn’t even had hit the dumpster but gone intangible or stopped my fall all together.”

Rossi scratched at his chin. “Were you the one who erased the data from the forensics and destroyed the samples of the green stuff?”

“Ectoplasm, it’s sort of ghost blood or what ghosts are made of.” He shrugged. “I don’t really know, probably why my parents wants to dissect a ghost so much.” He shook his head. “But Yeah that was me who destroyed that stuff.”

“That’s obstruction of justice, it’s a criminal offence, we could send you to prison for that.” Protested Luke blinking tired eyes at Danny.

“There is no proof I did it. I was invisible all the time and wore gloves.” He smiled. “I’m telling you this because you have a right to know what happened and you know my secret now.”  He sighed. “You didn’t lie to me when I was taken to the hospital and for that you have my gratitude, you haven’t revealed my secret yet and that’s why I’m here to thank you.”

“Luke lay of him.” Said Rossi and the agent shrugged but took the order. “We are grateful that you helped us get JJ back and that you are telling us the truth now.”

“Hey what happened the three hours you were gone?” Asked Prentiss having almost forgotten about that.

Danny’s smile grew wider, his sharp teethes glinting. “I was hanging around agent Rossi and Alvez for a bit and then agent Jareau and Dr Lewis.”

“Wait you followed us to the crime scene!” Exclaimed Luke surprised. Still grinning Danny went invisible and appeared standing on his good leg leaning against the back of Rossi’s chair. “That is awesome, wish I could have done that in my last job.”

“As I said I went to get some fresh air.” He told agent Prentiss that boyish grin still on his face. “Anything else you want to know?”

There was silence while the agents thought of what they wanted to ask the ghost boy next. Rossi looked up from his notes and over at Jareau, then he turned to Danny. Both had an expression of regret on their faces and suddenly it hit him. Danny wasn’t just there to thank them, he was there to apologize.

“What happened after you cut that shadow thing?” he asked and a dark shadow played over both Danny’s and Jareau’s face.

“When I cut the shadow he changed host.” Began Danny a distant expression on his face. “Like Freakshow said, a ghost can’t possess another ghost, but I’m also human, the ghost tried to overshadow me and I didn’t even notice it.” He shivered. “The red eye thing Sam said made me realize what was happening. I managed to turn the ghost on Freakshow instead.”

“So when you said that you were thinking of eating us it wasn’t really you?” Said Rossi trying to find the logic.

“No that was me.” Danny lowed his eyes, shame evident in his posture. “Among the powers I have as a ghost, is the ability to feed on strong human emotions. That’s why many ghost haunts places. They need human emotions to make them stronger. Think of it as a drug to ghosts.” He moved his head back and for. “I don’t need to feed on emotions, I’m still alive, but that doesn’t mean I’m not effected. The ripper ghost used that against me, to control me.” Green flashed from his eyes. “And I lost to it.”

“You can’t have lost completely.” Said Jareau making Danny look at her. “I lost to it and I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t stop when swinging that sword at Emily, I couldn’t stop when I went after everyone else. But you did.” She took a deep breath. “You are here now and not that ghost.”

There was another pause before Danny spoke. “I’m sorry for what happened. I never wanted to hurt anyone.”

“You didn’t.” Said Dr Lewis putting a warm hand on Danny’s cold one. “No one got hurt because of you. I’d say that the fact that we can all go home to our families today is thanks to you.”

“Say I’ve been wondering.” Began Prentiss. “How did stabbing yourself defeat the ghost?”

Danny blinked his eyes a couple of times as he thought on what the agent had asked. “The sword is double edged. That’s what Frostbite said. Cutting the ghost when it was outside of the host only made it return to the sword to take a new host, me. But when it was in me and I stabbed it, the ghost was absorbed and couldn’t take a new host because no one else was holding its blade.” He scratched at the stiches still on his forehead. The words had the odd sound of truth even if it was only a theory.

“That’s why you said that no one should touch the thing.” Said Rossi his pen still hovering over the note block but nothing was written on it.

“Where is it by the way?” Asked Danny lowering his hand.

“In a led case on its way to Quantico, We told everyone that it was emitting radiation. No one handled it without protection after that.” Said Luke having sunk down in the couch once more.

Smiling the light that transformed Danny flared up around him again. “I’ll come and take it to a safe place later.” He said.

“Final question.” Said Rossi as the ghost boy floated in midair. He turned his head to one side. “How come you aren’t hurting right now, with all the injuries you should be in a world of pain?”

Danny grinned showing his sharp teethes once more. “I heal extremely fast and I got used to pain a long time ago.”

“Lucky you.” Said Luke. “How are you getting off this plain?”

Grinning even wider Danny was suddenly forced backwards going through walls as the plain simply kept going but he stayed put, hovering on the exact same spot but to the agents it looked a lot different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth.” Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle
> 
> I am working on the next part of the story but Ghost Crime is done. I hope you have enjoyed this first fanfic of mine there will be more coming this way soon.


	24. Chapter 24

The wind whipped his hair as Danny fell from the sky. Gray clouds spread over the starry night sky and Danny turned to see where he was going. His stomach turned as he crashed in to clouds after clouds unable to stop. Flying had been like second nature for him ever since he got his ghost powers but now he couldn’t even turn in midair.

A glimpse of something more solid warned Danny before the next cloud turned out to be a lot harder than the previous. He slammed in to the ground left shoulder first. Moving as little as possible Danny blinked his eyes staring at the cobblestones under him.

Danny slowly pushed himself up and out of the mist looking confused around at the late 19th century London street, the gaslight streetlamps made the mist even harder to see through and Danny stumbled back leaning against the white stone wall of one building. He knew this place, he’d been there before.

Figures moved in the mist and Danny was suddenly aware of someone watching him. Searching the figures in the mist he couldn’t pick out any recognizable features but the feeling of danger grew in his chest. He pushed away from the wall pulling up the collar of his coat hiding his face and protecting him from the harsh cold.

Walking hurriedly along the street he soon became aware of hard shoes hitting the cobblestones behind him, following him making him walk faster without running. A large shadow loomed over him and Danny stepped to the side letting the horse and carriage pass him chancing a look behind him in to the mist.

The thick fog refused to show him anything else than the horse and carriage disappearing in to it. Shaking his head Danny turned to continue down the street, this wasn’t a good part of the city. He came face to face with a pretty young face, large hazel eyes staring in to his with something hungry. Danny took a step back. “Sorry.” He said and tried to walk around the young woman when his eyes landed on her neck and what he’d thought was a choker turned out to be a dee cut with blood running down the open front of her blouse.

Blinking at her a hand landed on his shoulder making him jump and turn around to see who it was. Another young woman stared at him with the same sort of hunger in her dark eyes. Blood was coloring her lips and a cut had sliced open her throat as well. He tried to step away when a pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind and he could hear a giggle. Looking over his shoulders he saw another woman smile back at him brown hair falling in a mess around her head.

“Let go.” Said Danny trying to break the hold. A hand gripped his jaw making him turn to it’s owner seeing a bunch of women dressed in everything from proper Victorian dresses, to gym clothes their hungry eyes fixed on him as they reached for him, grabbed his arms. Blood and organs were spilling from their opened guts.

Their hands pulled at him, grabbing his hair, their sharp nails scratching deep in to his skin, digging in to his muscles. One of them with black short hair pulled his face close to hers, the purple eyes glowing with hunger. And then she pressed her bloody lips to Danny’s stealing his breath.

Panic overtook him and Danny tossed and turned, to get away to get free. The gleam of metal flickered in his eyes as the ornately carved sword came down on him and he screamed.

 

Sitting bolt upright pain flashed through him and Danny pressed his arm’s to his stomach gasping for air. He was shaking, sweat was rolling down his face and arm’s the t-shirt he wore was already soaked through. A soft hand touched his shoulder and Danny almost jumped out of the hospital bed ready to blast whoever had touched him.

His eyes landed on the redhead beside him and he relaxed a bit. His sister had that worried look on her face that Danny had come to hate long ago. He swallowed, his throat and mouth was dry. “Crap.” He croaked leaning back to sit with his back against the tilted bed and pillows.

Jazz lifted an eyebrow at him. “Crap as in your sister saw you have a nightmare or Crap I am going to give you a psychological reason to your nightmares and have you talk to me?” she asked handing him a glass of water.

Drinking all of the water in the glass Danny whipped the sweat from his face still feeling lightheaded and cold from the blood lost, even thou the doctors had given him a transfusion that should have made the symptoms go away. “Crap you scared the living daylight out of me.” Answered Danny giving Jazz what he hoped was an reassuring smile.

She punched his shoulder lightly with the thick book she’d been reading, he’d seen gray morning light coming in through the window in the hospital room before falling asleep, it was still dark outside and heavy rain was hitting the window. “Ghost Jokes aside little brother.” Said Jazz snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. “You good?” she asked.

Taking a deep calming breath Danny smiled at her. “I’m good.” He said, not needing to say anything more. They had long ago made the meaning of the words clear to each other and not saying that he was fine meant that Jazz would believe him.

“You want to talk?” she asked sitting back in the only chair in the small hospital room. There was another empty bed in the room taking up whatever space there was left, Sam and Tucker had left for their hotel getting their things with Tucker’s parents who’d arrived shortly after Jazz. The Foley’s were like second parents to Sam and Danny, letting their parental worry spill over on to them as well making sure they were also alright.

There was a knock on the door to the room and Danny let out an annoyed sigh. “No.” he groaned and watched as a big shouldered nurse and his favorite doctor walked through the door holding a chart in his arms. “Not now at least.” Said Danny to Jazz giving her a meaningful look. Pushing himself up to sit a bit more comfortably he glared at Andrews.

“You really have mastered the glare.” Said Andrews handing the chart back to the nurse who took it standing a bit to the side. “How are you feeling.” Asked the doctor turning his attention to the monitors connected to Danny.

“Great, was thinking of running a marathon.” Said Danny his words dripping with sarcasm. Jazz pinched his arm and he gave her an annoyed glare which she returned.

Andrews reached up to the IV and frowned. He looked down following the line to where the needle lay on the bed beside Danny, he’d pulled it out when no one was looking. The doctor picked up the needle and gave Danny a look. “You serious?” he asked. Danny shrugged. “you know we don’t give you anything that will hurt you.” He said getting a new needle from the nurse.

“Then why am I feeling this shitty right now?” Asked Danny pushing back his sweat soaked hair from his face with shaking hands. He was pretty sure that whatever the doctors had given him after he fell asleep on the operation table wasn’t reacting well to his ghost half.

“Depends.” Said Andrews grabbing Danny’s arm, cleaning a spot on it to stick the second needle in to his skin.

“On what?” Asked Danny his eyes widening when the man wasn’t picking up the IV line to stick it back in to his arm but instead took out a blood sample bottle. Jazz saw his reaction and put her warm hand on Danny’s free, a supporting presence beside him.

Looking his eyes with Danny’s Andrews poked his forehead. “If this fever is because of some virus in the transfused blood we gave you or if it’s because your body is creating antibodies to fight the blood we gave you. It could also be an infection from your injuries, you don’t look like you followed my recommendation to take it easy and not open up your wounds.”

Scowling Danny rubbed at the spot on his forehead where Andrews had poked him. “I’m taking a blood sample for the labs so we can determine what’s causing this fever and after that I’m going to put the IV back in.” he went on explaining drawing blood from Danny.

“What if I say no?” Asked Danny his eyes fixed on the bright red blood filling the sample bottle.

“You might die.” Said Andrews and Jazz hand tightened on Danny’s. Danny on his end had a hard time hiding the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He wasn’t afraid of death, it wasn’t as bad as everyone thought, hell he was mostly dead already so he should know.

“You know I’m leaving as soon as mom and dad gets here.” He said and Jazz pinched him. “Aw.” He protested glaring at his sister. “What gives?”

“Oh you are staying here until we know you aren’t going to die in the car on our way home.” Said Jazz crossing her arms daring Danny to argue with her.

“Gezz since when did you become mom.” He said but didn’t have the energy to fight her. “Mom and Dad will be here in four hours.” Sighed Danny rubbing his eyes. “If I’m not feeling better by then I’ll.” He shrugged. “Let them decide.”

Jazz lifted her hand and messed up his hair. “That’s what will happen.” She said smiling at him. “Don’t worry thou, Bet you will be running that marathon before mom and dad gets here.” The doctor rolled his eyes putting in the IV again glancing at the monitors that was registering the boy’s body temperature. He had a temperature of 100,6F which was barley high enough to register as a fever but he was sweating like it was 104F, his skin still pale and eyes shiny.

There was a quick knock on the door and the boy’s friends walked in. “Hey-yah We brought Burgers.” Said Tucker holding up a paper bag, the girl Sam was carrying four mugs in her hands. Danny smiled and straightened, the tiredness Andrews had seen a moment before disappearing behind a smiling mask. Taking the blood sample he and the nurse left Danny to eat with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So a year ago I started reading fanfics never really having had an interest for it before. And it made me happy reading the great stories and I realized that you don’t have to be a great writer to write a story so I decided to do that myself. Writing these DP stories have helped me through a rough patch in my life so I don’t care if people think its bad. What annoys the living hell out of me is when people keep commenting on my crappy spelling errors when I’ve explained to people in the comments before that I am dyslexic, I can’t spell even if my life depended on it and I’m Swedish, English is my second language. Anyhow I’ve also said that I was going to come back to this story and fix those mistakes and that is what I’ve done here, as well as add an extra chapter to celebrate one year of writing this fanfic.
> 
> As Always feel free to comment or leave a kudos, I love you all so stop repeating my beginners mistakes I am not the same person I was back then. <3 ^^
> 
> PS. If anyone wants to be my beta reader for upcoming stories contact me on Tsubaki94.tumblr.com. You can also contact me there if you want to nerd about stuff.^^


End file.
